


Kid Stans (30 Day Challenge)

by Slayter18



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, can be read as brotherly love, minor stancest, will add tags if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayter18/pseuds/Slayter18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to try the 30 Day OTP Challenge with the kid Stans. Most of these fics are bros being bros. So if you don't ship them, u can still read them. And if you do ship it, just squint your eyes ok? Either way, this will be a bunch of very short fics of random things the Stans twins get into. I will provide a more accurate and detailed summery per chapter. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Onward to Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Day 01: Holding Hands  
> Stan and Ford explore Glass Shard Beach and find a mysterious boarded up cave.  
> extremely minor mentions of stancest in the last paragraph.

Finally, they were able to roam and explore the entirety of Glass Shard Beach on their own. No longer did they have to worry about the condescending eyes of their father nor the overprotectiveness of their mother as they excitedly jogged along the coast. When they arrived to a new part of the beach, they explored every inch of it they could. When they came to a boarded up hole in the rocks, Stan didn’t hesitate to punch it open. After all “brains and punching” right? The both stepped in, wide eyed with wonder. What lied ahead neither knew, but both were excited with the anticipation of a new adventure. Stan ventured forth, Ford remained still.

“What’s wrong Ford?” Stan asked when he noticed his brother was no longer by his side. 

“Are you sure we should go in there?” Ford questioned, his excitement turning to worry. “I mean it must of been boarded up for a reason.”

“We’ll be fine Sixer,” Stan reassured confidently. “Come on,” he urged as he grabbed Ford’s hand. “Just think of all the awesome stuff we’ll find in here,” he finished with a small grin. 

Ford instantly felt butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t tell if it was from worry, or from Stan’s hand in his. Stan wasn’t the touchy-feely type, so these rare occurrences always had Ford feeling a bit weak in the knees. Swatting away the butterflies, he finally gave Stan a small nod of agreement. And with that, Stan lead Ford deeper into the cave and to an adventure of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, here we go. i hope everyone enjoys these :) i'm also drawing a pic every day that i'm basing these off of. so if anyone wants to see those "lovely" things, i'll provide the tumblr link with pic/fic.  
> Tumblr link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142281744184/kid-stans-30-day-challenge-i-decided-to-try-doing


	2. Damp Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 02: Cuddles  
> Ford gets into a fight with Crampelter, luckily Stan is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just adorable bros

Ford tried to stifle his sniffles as he laid his book out to dry. It’s the third book Crampelter had ruined in the past two weeks. Ford wiped a few more unwanted tears away with the back of his hand, trying to remove the evidence before Stan returned home. Unluckily for him, Stan had just walked through the door. 

“Hey Ford,” Stan greeted cheerfully. His face instantly melted when he noticed Ford’s red, wet eyes. “What happened to you?” He asked, concern consuming his cheerful mood. 

“It’s nothing,” Ford dismissed as he continued to stare at the damp book. 

“I know it’s not nothing Ford,” Stan spoke with conviction. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”

Ford finally turned to face Stanley. His resolve broke the moment he met Stan’s eyes. “Crampelter called me a freak and pushed me into a puddle again,” Ford admitted sadly. 

Stan instantly wanted to run out of the house and beat the snot out of the jerk. But the look in Ford’s hurt eyes told him to stay. He wrapped an arm around his brother and gave a tight squeeze. “It’s gonna be ok bro,” he soothed. He lightly bumped his head against Ford’s in assurance.

Ford wiped a few more fallen tears away before uttering a small, “Thanks Stanley.” Ford could already feel the sadness dissipate within Stan’s comforting arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link:  
> http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142281865739/kid-stans-30-day-challenge-i-decided-to-try-doing


	3. Dungeons, Dungeons & More Dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 03: Games/Watching Movies  
> Stan puts up with playing the game he hates, just make Ford happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more adorable bros

Stan and Ford sat around a large, gridded game board. A few pieces of graph paper were tossed haphazardly around the room. Ford had the huge rule book of Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons gripped in his tiny hands. His eyes quickly roamed the pages, trying to find what the dice roll would lead to. 

Stan on the other hand, couldn’t understand a single thing that was happening. One moment, Ford said they were fighting something called a gremloblin (what kind of creature was that supposed to be anyway?!), and now they were fighting a dragon. How they had got to this point, Stan had no idea. All he knew was that he had to roll the dice when he was told, and that the giant book told Ford what to do with it. He tried looking at the intimidating book that Ford seemed to love so much, he really had. But none of it made sense to him. The only thing that stuck with him was something about a charisma skill and a buttress. Stan giggled to himself at the thought of the word. 

Finally, Ford tore his eyes away from the book to look at Stan. “Sorry Stanley,” he stated with no real apology behind it. “Looks like you rolled to low and was unable to duck under the dragon’s tail. You are down to one hit point.”

“Ugh,” Stan groaned. He may not fully understand what’s going on, but he knew that was bad. “Do we have to play this game?” He whined.

But Ford had already picked up the discarded dice and began shaking them. “I just need to roll a perfect 38 to defeat the dragon and save Princess Unattainabelle,” he beamed. His smile grew ten times wider when he actually rolled a perfect 38. The sound of pure joy released from Ford caused Stan’s grim mood to disappear. He may hate this game, but the way Ford smiles with elation makes Stan want to keep playing forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link:  
> http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142282201294/kid-stans-30-day-challenge-i-decided-to-try-doing


	4. Is This A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 04: On a Date  
> Stan and Ford are taking a break when Stan asks, what exactly is a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one can be interpreted either as confused bros, or an extremely minor date. so non-shippers and shippers alike can enjoy.

Stan and Ford sat on top of the Stan O’ War, taking a well deserved break from working on it all day. Stan grabbed a juice box out of the brown paper bag labeled “lunch” and passed it to Ford. He grabbed himself the sandwich that their mother had made them earlier that day. The scene was something that happened pretty much every weekend. The only difference was that their parents were gone on a date until later that night. At first, Stan hadn’t thought twice about it. Their parents being gone until late meant extra time working on the Stan O’ War. But now that Stan had a moment to think of something other than working on the Stan O’ War, he actually started to wonder what a date actually was. He has heard of them before, and he has known his parents to go on them a few times. But he had no clue what one actually was.

“Can you hand me my sandwich too Stanley,” Ford’s voice cut through Stan’s wondering mind.

“Yeah, of course,” Stan replied, reaching into the brown bag again for Ford’s sandwich. He handed Ford his sandwich before asking, “Ford, what exactly is this date that mom and dad went on?”

Ford took a moment to think, then answered with, “A date is when two people who like each other hang out and eat food.”

Stan briefly remembers his mother mentioning something about going to a restaurant when she left this morning. And Ford is a genius, so that must be what a date is. Stan took a moment to assess the words and looked at his current situation. He and Ford were hanging out and eating food. So was this considered a date? Stan felt his cheeks redden slightly at the thought of it. But he had to know for sure. “So, is this a date?” He asked curiously.

Ford didn’t reply right away, mulling the over the situation himself. He finally turned to Stan and said, “Yeah, I guess it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142336867414/day-04-on-a-date-for-a-full-description-please


	5. Stan's Bandage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 05: Kissing  
> Ever wonder how Stan got that bandage on his face? Stan is injured in a fight, Ford is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one defiantly has implied stancest and a kiss on the check. its at the end so u can enjoy the beginning if u would like. so non-shippers have been warned.  
> (also this one ended up way longer then I thought.)

Stan felt horrible as he pressed the wad of tissues up to his cheek. The newly acquired scratch had been bleeding since he left school. Leave it to Crampelter to play dirty and use a pencil instead of his fist. Luckily, Stan had dodged the majority of it. But he needed to hurry get this thing cleaned before his family could notice and start asking questions. Especially Ford. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hid the truth from him for long. He threw away the now bloodied tissues and grabbed another set, placing it back on his face. This time, he hit the sensitive skin to hard and let out a small hiss. And that was when the bathroom door was quickly swung open. 

Ford’s jaw dropped the instant he laid eyes on Stan and the bloody pile of tissues in the trashcan. He made his way over to Stan as fast as his legs could carry him. After the immediate panic wore off, he choked out a faint, “Stanley, what happened to your face?” 

Stan could see Ford’s large eyes grow misty behind his even larger glasses. The last thing Stan had wanted was to make Ford worry about him. So he threw on the biggest smile he could muster through the pain and triumphantly announced, “It’s nothing Fordsy. Just got into a small with Crampelter. You should see how bad he looks.” He instantly regretted the last line as Ford’s face grew sadder. Ford hated when Stan got into fights, even if they were for defending Ford. But no one makes fun of Ford while he’s around. He let out a soft sigh and calmly said, “I’m gonna be ok, Sixer. It’s just a scratch. Nothing but a few tissues and a bandage won’t fix.” 

Ford’s face slightly relaxed after that. But he was obviously still very worried. He shook his head and put on a stern face before speaking. “I’m going to get the first aid kit and be right back.” And with that, he left the room, making sure the door closed behind him. 

Stan let out another sigh, once Ford set his mind to something, there was no stopping him. 

Ford quickly returned to the bathroom only a moment later. He set the kit down on the sink and pulled out the antibacterial cream. He squirted a small amount onto his fingers. He lightly pulled Stan’s hand away from his face before shyly saying, “This might sting a little,” As gently as he could, he rubbed the cream on Stan’s wound. 

Stan hissed but resisted the urge to pull away. The cream may have stung, but Ford’s hand felt so relaxing against his face. The urge to push his face more into Ford’s caring hand began to grow, but he resisted this as well. Ford removed his hand all too quickly for Stan’s liking. 

Ford delicately placed the bandage over the no longer bleeding scratch. Satisfied with his handy work, Ford finally allowed himself to smile. He replaced the cream in its rightful home and closed the kit. He returned his attention back to Stan and asked, “Does it still hurt?” The concern had still not fully left him. 

“Yeah a little.” Stan had to admit, it hurt a bit more then he let on. But before he could think to much about it, Ford’s soft lips were pressed against his cheek above the newly placed bandage. Stan’s face instantly reddened and he felt his mind go blank. The kiss only lasted a second, but it made Stan’s heart race. He regained enough sense to finally ask “Uhh, Ford?” He stared intently at his brother and noticed how red his face was too. 

“Mom always says a kiss makes it all better,” he replied all too quickly. “I just wanted to make the pain go away.” He shyly looked away from his brother, clearly embarrassed by his actions. 

Stan couldn’t help but smile, he found the sentiment strangely cute. But he shook the thought from his head and gave Ford a pat on the back. “Thanks bro,” he beamed with a genuine smile. 

Ford looked back at Stan with a smile of his own. “You’re welcome Stanley.”

Bonus: Stan may have left the bandage on longer than needed. He enjoyed the small kisses Ford gave him when asked about the scratch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142337250559/day-05-kissing-for-full-description-please


	6. Aren't You Hot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 06: Clothing Swap  
> Stan thinks it’s weird that Ford can wear a jacket in the middle of summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off my headcanon that Stan is naturally warm, while Ford is naturally cold.  
> For some unknown reason, i couldn’t think of what to write for this. so this actually the second fic i wrote for this day. the first one ended up way to long and way to angsty. so if u wanna read that one, ill put it at the end too.

Stan and Ford sat along the shore of Glass Shard Beach, enjoying the comforting summer breeze. Stan was clad in his usual striped tank top, and Ford in his jacket. Stan couldn’t help ponder at how Ford could wear such a thick jacket in the middle of summer. The breeze rolling off the waves might make it a little on the chillier side, but not enough for a jacket. 

“Hey Ford, why are you wearing a jacket? It’s the middle of summer, aren’t you hot?” Stan questioned, unable to keep the thought to himself. 

Ford gave a small shrug and said, “Maybe a little, but it doesn’t bother me.”

“Then why don’t you take it off then?” Stan knew he would probably take his own thin tank top off if he got to hot. 

“It’s not that bad. Really, I’m fine.” Ford replied with a reassuring smile.

“I don’t believe you,” Stan declared. He jumped to his feet and held out a hand for Ford. Ford was uncertain but took Stan’s hand anyway. He hoisted Ford to his feet in one swift pull. “Switch me clothes.” He said with a grin.

“W-what?” Ford asked dumbfounded. 

“You heard me Sixer, switch shirts with me. I want to see what’s so special about that jacket of yours. It can’t truly be as comfortable as you say it is.”

Ford gave him another uncertain look before deciding to comply. He shed his jacket and handed it to Stan. Stan continued to stare at him.

“Give me your shirt too.” Stan demanded.

“Why do you need my shirt? I thought you just wanted to try on my jacket.” Where was Stan going with this? Ford thought to himself.

“I can’t experience the full effect without it. Here, I’ll give you my shirt if it makes you feel better.” Stan shifted the jacket from hand to the other until he was free of his tank top. 

Ford shed his remaining shirt and switched it with Stan’s. Ford quickly replaced his bare torso with the striped tank top. Stan slipped into his newly acquired clothing as well. It only took a moment for both twins to complain.

“How can you wear this thing?!” Stan exclaimed looking down at his attire. “It’s so hot.” Stan had thought the jacket must of been lighter than he had imagined since Ford seemed comfortable enough in it. But once on, it was as thick and warm as it looked. Stan looked over to Ford to see he had his arms crossed. And, was he actually shivering slightly?

“S-speak for yourself,” Ford’s teeth chattered. “I’m f-freezing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142382795064/day-06-clothing-swap-for-a-full-description-see
> 
> Tumblr Other Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142383505764/punishment
> 
> AO3 Other Fic Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6484516


	7. Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 07: Cosplay  
> Ford is excited to play a real life version of DD&D with Stan. Stan is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excited Ford is cute :)

Ford sprinted around the house, picking up various items he thought useful. He already had his mother’s golden costume necklace and bathrobe, his old winter coat, a few space themed stickers, and a ribbon. He was heading to grab the last two items he needed, a metal bowl and a paper bag. He found the two items in a low cupboard and drawer. He went through the checklist in his head one more time. Satisfied, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to the backyard and an awaiting Stan. Stan had picked up the two sticks Ford had asked him to find. Ford’s smile widened as he approached his brother. 

“Are these ok?” Stan asked grumpily.

“They’re perfect,” Ford beamed. He put his items down retrieved the longer stick from his brother. He picked up the ribbon and tied it in a tight knot around the middle of his stick. He placed it back on the ground and picked up the coat and metal bowl. He held them out to Stan and said, “This is your armor and helmet.” 

Stan’s frown grew as he stared at the items in Ford’s hands. With a roll of his eyes and deep sigh, he took the items he was handed. “Fine,” he mumbled. He put on the coat and zipped it into place. Then placed the too large metal bowl on his head. He pushed up after it fell over his eyes. But as soon as he let go, it fell again. Finally, he resigned to just holding it in place.

Ford, oblivious to Stan’s struggles, began placing star and crescent moon shaped stickers on the brown paper bag. When finished, he placed the bag on his head. He then wrapped himself in his mother’s bathrobe and secured the string around his tiny waist. He finished his look off his mother’s gaudy costume necklace. He picked up his stick again and waved it towards Stan. “I am the most powerful wizard!” He declared estatically. 

Stan let out another sigh and swung his smaller stick lazily. “This is ridiculous,” he grumbled. But if it made Ford happy, he would play along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142430448054/day-07-cosplay-for-full-description-see-day-1


	8. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 08: Shopping  
> Ford and Stan are sent out to do some grocery shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on Ford, five bags of toffee peanuts is perfectly reasonable lol.

Ford pushed the tall cart down the narrow aisle of the grocery store. His mother had asked him and Stan to grab a few things from the store. He was given a list and some money and was sent on their way. Stan grumbled the whole way, saying this was getting in the way of valuable Stan O’ War time. Ford had simply rolled his eyes and continued walking, allowing his brother to continue his rant. When they arrived, Stan had immediately taken off. Ford was about to call him back, but he was already too far gone. He knew the store was small enough, nothing would happen to his brother.

He grabbed one of the items and peered down at the list for the millionth time since they arrived. Double checking to see if the item in his hand was exactly what his mother had wanted. Satisfied, he placed the item in the cart and continued to the next aisle. 

When he turned the corner, he barely missed hitting someone with the cart. The grocery store carts were always too tall for him to clearly see over. “I-I’m sorry,” he apologized quickly to the other customer. He received a giggle for his actions.

“Hey Sixer, look,” came Stan’s voice from the front of the cart

Ford peeked his head around the cart to see Stan excitedly holding five bags of toffee peanuts. 

“Can we get them? Please,” Stan begged.

Ford sighed and then lectured, “When mom told us to go grocery shopping, she didn’t mean five bags of toffee peanuts.”

“Fine,” Stan returned with a sigh. He slumped away defeated.

Ford finished collecting the rest of the grocery list and headed to the checkout. While waiting in line, he spotted a very bored Stan on a bench by the entrance. He waved him over, signifying he was done. After being checked out, they evenly divided the bags for easier carrying. It didn’t take long before they arrived home and were putting away the groceries. It was to late to work on the Stan O’ War by the time they finished. They made their way to their room and collapsed on Stan’s bunk.

“What a waste of a day,” Stan complained, bringing his hands to wrap behind his head.

“I wouldn’t call it a total waste,” Ford stated.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now we have food to eat and stuff. You don’t have to tell me that Poindexter.” Stan released another sigh. 

“That’s not what I was going to say,” Ford informed. This seemed to have peaked Stan’s interest. He turned toward Ford in anticipation. Ford reached into his jacket and pulled out a bag of toffee peanuts.

Stan’s eyes instantly lit up and a huge smile spread across his face. “You actually bought a bag,” he exclaimed.

“I didn’t think mom would notice a few dollars missing.” Ford gave a small grin of his own.

“Thanks Ford,”Stan beamed. He enveloped Ford in a quick hug and grabbed the bag of his favorite snack. He immediately opened the bag and shoved a few into his mouth. “You want some?” He offered through bites.

“No thanks,” Ford tried to hide his grimace at the foul snack. 

“Suit yourself,” he said and happily shoved a few more into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142484930964/day-08-shopping-ford-and-stan-are-sent-out-to-do


	9. By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 09: Hanging out with Friends  
> (aka they didn’t have any canon friends so i dubbed it as hanging out with people. And the only people they know is the boxing team, so yeah.)  
> Stan has his first boxing match against Crampelter. Ford is anxious, but Ford is the only thing that keeps Stan grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the boxing scene in Dreamscapers. This one can be read as bros helping each other, or implied Stancest. But, i made a second version of this fic that’s exactly the same, but actually has Stancest elements. So read this one if you like bros being bros, and read the other one if you are a shipper. I'll put the link at the end.

“Stanley Pines,” called the voice of the coach.

Stan rose from the bench he was sharing with his brother. But before he could walk away, a small hand grabbed his.

“Do you have to fight?” Ford asked, the worry already starting to sink in. This happened every time one their names were called. But this time, it was a little more frantic. “We can just go home you know.”

Stan flashed him a confident smile, trying to ease his fear. “Don’t worry Sixer, I got this in the bag.” The words didn’t seem to have any affect on his frantic brother. He rolled his eyes and placed a reassuring hand on Ford’s back. “I’ll be fine. I promise,” he soothed. 

Ford gave a reluctant sigh and a nod. He returned his gaze to the ring, were two other kids were finishing their match. Looking at Stanley only made him worry more.

Stan was finally allowed to leave his brother and get ready. He double checked his taped hands like he had done so many times before. He then placed the sturdy head gear snuggly on his skull, and finished up with red boxing gloves. Now came the worst part; waiting. Waiting meant you could psych yourself out, to over think your match. You could think of everything that could go wrong. Or even think of everything that could right, gain over confidence, get cocky, and lose. So Stan began to breath deeply and let his mind wander. He thought about working on the Stan O’ War with Ford. And building Fort Stan with Ford in their room. And just lazing around the house, with Ford of course. Ford is what kept him grounded, kept him calm. And most of his happiest moments were with Ford, so why not think about them when you needed to remain in control. His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the bell, signifying the other match was over. He took one more deep breath and entered the ring. 

“You’re going down Pines,” Crampelter boasted in the corner opposite of him. 

“We’ll see who’s going down,” Stan taunted from his corner.

Crampelter sneered and let out a low growl.

The bell sounded, and the match began.

Crampelter charged full force at Stan. Stan barely had time to dodge such a ferocious attack. Crampelter immediately turned back to Stan and followed with a punch. Stan was quick to dodge this one as well, but not the following punch. The punch caught Stan off guard and he fell to the floor. Crampelter took the opportunity and pinned Stan to the mat. He began pelting Stan with blow after blow. Stan was trying his best to block the onslaught, but he knew he wouldn’t last long. He spared a second to look over at his brother. He must have been worried sick, because his nose was shoved deep into a book. Of course he would be reading now, who would want to watch their brother get the snot beat out of them. He put his focus back on Crampelter, waiting for an opening that may never come. But then he heard a small voice from the bleachers.

“You can do it Stanley!” Ford shouted from his seat, his book long forgotten. “Don’t give up! I know you can beat him! I believe in you!” Ford continued yelling words of encouragement to Stan. 

And with that, Stan knew he could win. He continued watching Crampelter’s moves until he noticed a pattern. It took only seconds to memorize and plan a counter attack. At just the right moment he shouted, “left hook!” And swung hard. The punch landed square in Crampelter’s face. It left an opening for Stan to follow with a few more punches. Before to long, the shoe was on the other foot and Stan had Crampelter pinned. Now it was his turn to land blow after blow. This went on far longer than Stan’s thrashing. Finally, the bell was rung. Stan removed himself from over Crampelter, and even offered him a hand up. Crampelter swatted it away and exited the ring furious. Stan then exited the ring himself and made his way over to an anxiously awaiting Ford. 

“See, I told you I would be fine,” Stan said arrogantly with a grin. This landed him a hard punch to the arm. “Ow, what was that for?” He asked while jokingly rubbing the spot where Ford had hit him

“That was for making me worry.” Ford answered with false anger.

“You looked fine to me.”

“Because I knew you needed a little more motivation to beat Crampelter,” Ford replied shyly.

Stan let a genuine smile spread of his face. “Thanks Sixer.” He wrapped an arm around Ford’s neck. “You won’t have to worry about me next time. I promise.”

“Are you sure about that?” The sarcasm was not enough to fully hide the anxiety behind it.

“Of course, because I got you by my side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142585152204/day-09-hanging-out-with-friends-aka-they-didnt
> 
> Tumblr, By My Side (Stancest version of this fic): http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142585451474/by-my-side
> 
> AO3, By My Side (Stancest version of this fic): http://archiveofourown.org/works/6517636


	10. The Mystery of the Missing Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford solve the case of a missing girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much the mystery twins, but they randomly have dog/cat ears/tail, and they sort of act like that animal. Read it for the mystery lol :P

Ford sat curled up at his desk half asleep. Stan, who was at his own desk, shared a similar action. That was until the door to their room busted open with a bang, startling them both. Ford’s sleek brown tail puffed up to twice its size. Stan let out a small yip.

“I got a job for you both,” announced the intruder.

Ford regained himself first. “What’s the job boss?” He asked.

“A girl has gone missing,” the man informed. “We need the dynamic duo of the Pines twins to find them.”

We’ll take the case!” Stan declared. “We’ll find that babe.” His fluffy brown tail wagged at the thought of cute girls.

“Good, now hop to it,” and with that, the man left the room.

Ford dug around in his desk drawer until he found his notebook and pencil. “To the scene of the crime!” He exclaimed.

Ford and Stan made there way to the area the girl was last seen. Not much was known about the case other than the location of her disappearance.

“We’re here,” Ford announced upon arrival. “I’ll check over here,” he pointed to one side of the area. “And you check over there,” he motioned to the other side.

“Sounds good Sixer,” Stan agreed.

They made their way to their respective areas, each searching diligently. After what felt like hours, the twins came up with no clues.

“How can this girl disappear without leaving a single trace?” He questioned while chewing on his pencil.

Stan was growing more irritated the more he searched. “This is pointless,” he screamed and kicked a trashcan. Under the trashcan revealed a red ribbon. Stan’s ears perked up and his tail began to wag briskly. “Hey Ford, check this out.”

Ford made his way over to Stan and began inspecting the newly revealed ribbon. He jotted down some notes in his notebook. He also made a sketch of the scene to remember it later. He then proceeded to pick the ribbon up with a pair of tweezers. “You ready to find those missing girls Stan?”

Stan gave an excited bark, ready to do his part. Ford held up the ribbon for Stan to sniff. He easily memorized the sent, and took off in the direction it led him. Ford followed closely behind. Their trek led them deep into the woods, but eventually, the trail went cold.

“Trail ends here Ford,” Stan stated disappointingly.

“Hey, we are one step closer to finding that girl Stan. We’ll find them,” Ford assured.

Stan’s puppy dog eyes returned to his normal confidence. “You’re right Sixer. You are the brains after all.”

“And the claws,” he said as a grin spread across his face. He ran to a nearby tall tree and scaled it effortlessly. He scanned his horizon, taking in every sight he could. Then something caught his eye in the distance.

“What do you see?” Stan called from the ground.

“I don’t know exactly,” Ford called back. “But we definitely need to check it out.” And just as effortlessly as he climbed the tree, he slide down it.

They quickly made their way to the spot Ford had spotted in the tree. It was a strange part of the forest that almost seemed to glow.

“What is this place?” Stan asked, looking to Ford for some kind of answer.

Ford could only shrug. He didn’t know what this was either.

Before they could question it anymore, they heard the sound of a girl screaming. Both their sensitive ears perked up and homed in on where it was coming from. They ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. They soon reached the spot where the girl had been screaming.

“I already told you, I’m not going to marry you,” angrily said the girl.

“But you have to become our queen,” said a very short man. “We can give you anything you want,” he tried convincing her. “Like this crown.” He lifted what was suppose to be a crown made of leaves and sticks to the girl.

“I don’t want that,” she insisted as she swatted it away. “Please just let me go. I want to go home.” Her pleading went unheard.

“You can never leave us my queen. This is your home now,” the short man cackled.

“Let her go,” Stan demanded as he and Ford stepped out from behind a tree.

“Who are you?” asked the short man.

“We are the Pines twins, and we are here to save that girl,” Ford introduced boldly.

“You are here to take our queen?” The short man growled.He released another cackle and said, “You will have to defeat my army first. Gnomes! Attack!”

An army of small men came scabbling out of the bushes, surrounding Stan and Ford. They held their ground and readied themselves for a fight. But all of a sudden, the gnomes started making the strangest sounds. It sounded like a distant beeping that just kept getting louder and louder.

The real Stanley Pines opened his eyes and glared at the beeping alarm clock.

Ford was quick to shut it off and put on his glasses. On his way down from the top bunk, he gave Stan a polite, “Good Morning.” He stared at Stan’s confused face for a moment before asking, “What’s wrong with you?”

Stan looked back at him and answered with, “I had the weirdest dream ever.”

Ford let out a small chuckle. “You can tell me on the way to school.” He turned away from Stan, and got ready for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was the only way i could justify why they had ears/tails)
> 
> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142586010544/day-10-animal-ears-stan-and-ford-solve-the-case


	11. Shark & Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis  
> Ma Pines buys Stan and Ford new pajamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people who don’t know what a kigurumi is (cuz i sure didn’t), it’s Japanese for those one piece pajamas that are usually decorated to look like animals.  
> I guess it’s an excuse to make Ford an Owl and Stan a shark? *shrugs*  
> (btw, shark kigurumi is cute)

“Come and look what I bought you boys,” Ma Pines voice rang out cheerfully. She had just returned from a day of shopping and found something she thought her sons would look so cute in. Luckily, Filbrick was still manning the shop so she wouldn’t have to explain her ‘waste of money’ as he put it. 

Stan and Ford came running to their awaiting mother. 

“What is it Ma?” Ford asked curiously.

“Is it a new toy?” Stan asked excitedly.

Ma Pines let out a small chuckle at her son’s enthusiasm. “Nothing like that dear,” she apologized. “But it is something useful.” She handed her sons each a bag. “Here you go boys.”

Stan and Ford instantly teared into the bag, both very confused at its contents. They both stared at the things in their hands for a few moments.

“What is it?” Stan finally asked what was on both their minds.

“They are pajamas. They looked so warm and so very cute. I just had to get them for you.” She wore a bright smile on her face as she spoke. Clearly she was very satisfied with her purchase. 

“Wow, uh, thanks mom.” Stan flashed her his signature smile.

“Your welcome sweetie.” She leaned down and planted a kiss on both her sons’ foreheads. “Now go try them on. I would love to see you in them.” She shooed them back to their room.

Both boys left he and went back to their room. Once inside they examined their new pajamas a little more. 

“Is this suppose to be an owl?” Ford asked Stan as he held the pajamas out for him to see clearly. 

“Looks like it,” Stan replied. He began to shed his clothes.

Ford sighed and did the same. Once he correctly figured out how to put the pajamas on, he pulled the hood up over his head. He examined himself in the mirror, turning to see it from every angle. The pajamas his mother had bought him was a one piece, full body suit and hood, decorated to look like an owl. He held out his arms, studying the wings that were attached to them. “An owl with this wingspan could never actually fly,” he scrutinized. He turned to look at Stan’s pajamas but noticed he wasn’t where he was originally standing. But the door never opened, so he couldn’t have left the room. He scanned the room, looking for his missing brother. “Stanley?” He called out to the seemingly empty room. All of a sudden he heard a loud roar and felt someone tackle him from behind. At that moment, Stan had jumped out from where he was hiding and tackled Ford to the ground. “Get off me.” Ford tried to sound angry, but couldn’t help the giggle that escaped.

Stan chuckled and removed himself from his brother. “I’m a shark,” he stated, letting out another roar.

Ford looked him up and down. Stan’s was similar to his in the fact it was once again a full body one piece suit with a hood. Except his was decorated to look like a shark. Including a small fin on the top of his head, a larger fin on his back, and a shark tail. “Sharks don’t roar Stanley,” he informed.

“Yeah, Yeah,” Stan waved his hands dismissively. “Let’s just show Ma already.”

They made their way back to their mother, who was finishing up putting groceries away. She immediately turned to look at them when she heard their feet patter toward her. Her smile instantly grew when she saw them. “Aren’t you two just the cutest,” she cooed. “Stay right there, i have to get the camera.” She practically skipped out of the kitchen and into the living room. In her opinion, this was one of the best gifts she had ever got them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142653926999/day-11-wearing-kigurumis-for-people-who-dont


	12. Have You Ever Thought About Kissing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Making Out  
> Stan asks if Ford has ever thought about kissing someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kid Stans kissing.  
> Finally a topic i can write some straight up stancest that isn’t just subtle or implied lol. That’s what i get for taking the cute route. XD

It was a rare weekend when Stan and Ford’s parents were out of town. So the two brothers had full control over the television. Unfortunately, there was absolutely nothing on. After flipping through the few stations they had a hundred times, they finally settled on an old romance movie. Though neither of the twins were really paying attention to it. 

Ford sketched a few drawings into his very used notebook. He also wrote down a few theories he had about the weird creatures scattering the pages. This continued through most of the movie, until he noticed Stan’s silence. He was making small car noises for his toys up until a few seconds ago. He peered over his notebook to see Stan quite immersed with the old movie. Stan hadn’t seemed interested in the movie until this very moment. Ford snuck a peek at the television. It was toward the end of the movie where the two main characters were declaring their undying love for eachother. This wasn’t something Stan usually liked. Maybe something was wrong? “Hey Stanley,” Ford began, “Are you ok?”

This brought Stan out his mini trance. With a shake of his head, he replied, “Yeah, I’m fine.” He returned his attention back to his cars without hesitation.

“Are you sure?” Ford questioned a bit worried. “You seemed pretty out of it.”

“It’s nothing,” Stan assured. “I was just thinking.”

This peeked Ford’s interest. He put his notebook aside and slid off the couch to sit next to his brother. “About what?” Ford asked tentatively. Whatever had Stan so lost in thought had to be pretty big. Maybe Ford could help.

“Really, it’s nothing. Hey do you want to play with these cars with me?” Stan asked trying to avoid the subject.

Ford wasn’t having this blatant dismissal, now he needed answers. “Stanley, if something is wrong, you can tell me,” he soothed. Stan finally turned to face him. He flashed Stan a caring smile and noticed how Stan’s cheeks reddened slightly. 

Stan let out a sigh of defeat. It was hard for him to keep something from his brother, especially with a smile like that. “Have you ever thought about kissing someone?” He asked hesitantly. 

“W-what?” This caught Ford off guard. He wasn’t expecting anything like this. He felt his own cheeks redden as he thought about the question. 

“I mean, I’ve seen Ma and Pa kiss sometimes, and they do it all the time in the movies. So watching this movie just got me thinking about it.” Stan rambled on. 

Well that explains why he was so transfixed with the movie. After declaring their love, the man and woman shared a kiss. Pretty much like every movie involving romance they had seen. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to weird you out,” Stan apologized shyly. 

Ford realized he was just staring blankly at Stan while he spoke. “Sorry. I was just thinking about your question.” 

“You were?” Stan sounded hopeful.

“Yes,” Ford admitted as the blush spread across his face. Ford had thought about kissing someone. It’s popped into his mind every once in awhile, but he had always managed to push it away. And not just a random someone, but the same someone. Someone who could never know his true feelings. 

“So, you have thought about kissing someone?” Stan’s blush grew as well.

“Yes,” Ford repeated

“Have you ever wondered what it would be like?” Stan drew closer.

“Yes.” Ford thought he was beginning to sound like broken record. Stanley had all these thoughts and questions, and all he could say was ‘yes.’

“Did you ever want to try?” Stan was only mere inches from him now.

Ford felt Stan’s breath on his face now. “Yes,” he said again. His blush spread even more when he realized what he had admitted to. Stan’s closeness was also adding fuel to the redness spreading across his face. 

“With Me?”

“Yes.” Wait, what? But before he could even voice his thoughts, Stan’s lips were on his. Ford instantly froze. He couldn’t do anything but sit there and stare at Stan’s way to close face. Stan had placed his hands on either side of his arms, trying to bring Ford closer to him. But Ford had become a statue. 

Stan removed himself from Ford’s lips after only a couple seconds. He immediately looked away and whispered a soft, “Sorry.” He began to rise to flee from his mistake. 

“Wait!” Ford shouted as his hand reached for Stan’s own hand. He grabbed him before he had a chance to get away. Stan tried to shake him away, but his grip was to tight. “Stanley, please! Just let me explain,” he pleaded.

“Let go of me Ford.” Stan shook his hand harder, trying to loosen Ford’s vice like grip. 

Behind the anger, Ford noticed the hurt in Stan’s voice. He could hear that Stan was close to tears. Ford felt his heart break a bit. He hurt his brother far worse than any physical damage could cause. Why did he have to freeze when Stan kissed him? Why couldn’t he just kiss him back like he had wanted in his thoughts? Ford had to fix his mistake, and if Stan wouldn’t listen, he would resort to other means. Ford rose to his feet, keeping a tight hold on Stan’s hand. He placed his other hand on Stan’s shoulder and forced him to face him. Ford almost released Stan when he looked into his broken eyes. His normal exuberance replaced with a hazy hurt. Instead, Ford put both hands on either side of Stan’s face. He leaned forward and planted his lips on Stan’s. This time, Stan froze wide eyed. But Ford wasn’t going to let up. He was going to show Stan he wanted to kiss him back. Show him how much he truly meant to him. To finally show that someone, his hidden feelings. 

Stan finally relaxed and returned the kiss. Ford hadn’t felt anything like this before. It was like him and Stanley were experiencing a whole new adventure together. He would happily stay in this moment forever, if it didn’t mean missing out on doing more things with Stan.

The second kiss lasted a few seconds longer than the first, but had to eventually come to an end. Ford released Stan’s face and let his hands fall to his sides. They both looked away, too shy to look at the other. 

“So, when you said you thought about kissing someone, was it actually me?” Stan asked anxiously.

Ford’s blush returned when questioned. “You are the only one I’ve ever thought about.”

Stan’s eyes widened at his words. He never thought a few simple words could make him so happy. He regained his confidence and brought his hand to Ford’s face. When Ford finally looked at him, he gazed into Ford’s honest eyes. A genuine smile spread across both their faces. “Good,” Stan beamed. “‘Cuz I’ve only ever thought about you.” And with that, Stan and Ford’s lips met again. 

In the background, the credits rolled as the movie ended. But unlike the movie, Stan and Ford’s relationship had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142707089929/day-12-making-out-stan-asks-if-ford-has-ever


	13. A Frozen Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Eating Ice Cream  
> After a hard day’s work on the Stan O’ War, Stan and Ford decide they deserve some ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just more cute bros. But do you know how hard it was to keep this cute? My Stancest brain was going crazy the entire time. But I have to save stuff like that for when i eventually write/draw teen Stans.

The sun blazed furiously in the sky above Stan and Ford. They had been working on the Stan O’ War all day, their sunburned skin as proof. But working for so long was finally taking a toll on them.

“Let’s call it a day Sixer.” Stan called to his brother from the other side of the ship. “It’s getting really hot.”

Ford peeked his head around the corner. “Sounds good to me,” he agreed.

The twins found their forgotten shirts and carefully replaced them over sensitive skin. They were definitely going to have to put some lotion on when they got home. They started to head home when Stan grabbed Ford’s arm and pulled him in the opposite direction.

“Where are we going?” Ford asked now willingly following Stan.

“I think after a long day’s work, we deserve some ice cream.” Stan flashed Ford a toothy grin. Clearly, he was excited to eat the frozen treat.

“That sounds great!” Ford exclaimed. His dry mouth began to water at the thought of the delicious dessert. They both had an extreme fondness for ice cream. But realization pushed Ford’s happiness and anticipation aside. “But we don’t have any money Stanley.”

Stan’s smile grew when he said, “I managed to snag a couple bucks when our parents weren’t looking.”

Ford was about to reprimand him for stealing from their parents. Then he remembered this was the money they were going to use to buy ice cream. And it was such a hot day, and the thought of ice cream was way too irresistible right now. He decided he would let it slide, this time.

They continued their way to the store, making jokes and laughing about something or another along the way. It didn’t take long before they walking inside and asking the cashier for two cones. The cashier typed it in and told them the price. Stan handed him the small amount of money he had.

“I’m sorry boys,” the cashier apologized. “But you only have enough here for one ice cream cone.”

The twins faces instantly dropped and their happy attitude vanished. It seemed they weren’t going to get ice cream today after all.

Stan put his smile back on and said, “That’s ok. Just give me the one then.”

The cashier rang him up, gave him his change, and walked away to make the dessert.

Ford let out a soft sigh. It seemed he was the only one not getting ice cream today.

The cashier returned with cone in hand, and passed it to Stan’s awaiting one.

They departed the store and headed back towards home.

Stan got a couple of licks in when he turned towards Ford. “Here,” he offered and stretched his hand out towards Ford.

Ford stared confused at the ice cream in hand. “But, that’s yours,” he reminded.

Stan let out a loud laugh. “It’s not just mine, Poindexter. It’s ours. I got it for both of us. If you don’t mind my cooties that is,” he joked.

Ford let out a laugh of his own and punched his brothers arm gently, making sure not to knock the offered dessert out of his hand. He leaned his head toward the ice cream, giving the frozen treat a lick. The ice cream tasted even more delicious than he had originally assumed. But before he could pull away, Stan tipped the ice cream toward him, bopping him on his nose with it. Stan let out another laugh that Ford couldn’t help but join in on. Ford wiped his nose clean with his sleeve while Stan took another lick. The rest of the journey as full of more jokes and laughs as the two shared their frozen treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142761668199/day-13-eating-ice-cream-after-a-hard-days-work


	14. You're A Girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Genderswap  
> What happens if instead of finding a boat in the cave, they find a strange pyramid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just bros. or in this case, just sisters lol

Stan and Ford roamed the shore of Glass Shard Beach, looking for a new adventure. By this point, that had pretty much explored every inch of the beach they could. The excitement of something new, was slowly dwindling.

“Let’s go home Stanley,” Ford pleaded. “We’ve been out here for hours and haven’t seen anything.“

“Come on Sixer, just a little while longer,” Stan tried to persuade his brother. “We haven’t checked over there yet.” He pointed a rocky outlet that seemed new to him.

Ford let out a defeated sigh and said, “Fine, we’ll check over first. And if we don’t find anything, we’re going home.”

“Deal,” Stan said confidently. Although he feared there would be nothing over there and they would have to head home soon.

They reached the rocky outlet, and to their surprise, they found a boarded up cave. “Woah,” they both said in unison.

“See, I told you we would find something cool.” Stan bragged.

“Maybe there is nothing inside and this was all just a waste of time,” Ford replied smugly.

Stan let out a humph at his brothers taunting words. “Fine, then let’s just see what in here.” He pulled back his fist and punched the boards as hard as he could. “Lady’s first,” he joked and motioned for Ford to enter. Ford playfully punched his arm and they entered the cave simultaneously.

Inside the cave was a small yellow pyramid emitting light on a pedestal. The two boys approached it cautiously.

“What is it Ford?” Stan asked Ford looking to see if this was in any of his weird science books.

“I don’t know Stanley.”

Stan reached out to touch it, but his hand was quickly pulled away.

“What are you doing?” Ford practically shouted at him. “We don’t know what that thing is. It could be dangerous. I mean, this cave was sealed off for some reason. What if that thing was the reason.”

Stan contemplated Ford’s advice. He had a point. Neither of them knew what this thing was. It could easily be dangerous and that’s why the place was boarded off. But Stan couldn’t help his sense of adventure and he reached out toward it again.

“Stanley don’t,” Ford called and tried to pull Stan away.

“Ah stop acting like a girl,” Stan mocked and pushed Ford away. He reached out and grabbed the weird artifact before Ford could recapture his arms.

In Ford’s frantic state of trying to get Stan, he ended up grabbing a hold of the artifact as well. As soon as they were both holding it, a blinding light emitted from the strange item. Both twins screamed and were unable to release the pyramid. When the light dissipated, they dropped it immediately. It took awhile for their eyes to adjust after the flash of harsh light. And when they could finally see, they both screamed again.

“Who are you? What did you do with my brother?” Stan demanded angrily at the young girl standing in front of him. Stan thought his voice sounded strange and high pitched. What did they weird pyramid do to him?

“I should as you the same question,” the young girl challenged. “Where’s Stanley?”

“Wait, how do you know my name?” The question threw him off guard, but that wasn’t important right now. He walked over to the girl and grabbed her by her dress collar. “Never mind, where is my brother Stanford?” He glared daggers at her. He was going to find Ford no matter what.

“I’m Stanford,” the girl squeaked out. “Stanley, is that really you?”

Stan released her from his tight grip. Pure confusion spread across his face. He began inspecting her, looking for signs of Ford. She had Ford’s face; the same brown hair and eyes, the cowlick, the nose, even the six fingers. The only real difference was her outfit, which consisted of a white knee length dress that fanned out towards the bottom and a short sleeved dark brown jacket. Her hair was also a lot longer, stretching down to her tiny waist. So maybe this was Ford, but he needed to make sure. “Ok, if you really are Stanford, then tell me something only he would know.”

The female Ford let a grin spread across her face. “I know a few years ago we were climbing a tree and you fell out of it. Now you have a scar on your butt where a stray branch cut it on the way down.”

Stan blushed at the embarrassing story. That was something only Ford knew, and that was because the branch had also ripped his jeans. “Ok, so you are Stanford. But then, why are you a girl?”

She let out a small giggle. “Look who’s talking, you’re in the same boat I am.”

Stan looked down at himself, or should he say herself. She was now wearing an above the knee striped dress that flowed with her body. She touched hair, feeling that a large amount of it was in a tight ponytail. Panic started to take and she began to pace frantically. “What happened to us Sixer? What are we going to do? How are we going to change back?” Her voice grew more distraught with every word.

“Calm down Stanley,” Ford soothed. “We’ll figure something out.” She was trying to not only calm Stanley, but her own panicked nerves as well.

“What if we can’t fix it?” Stan asked mortified

“You should have thought out that before you touched that weird pyramid thing!” Ford let the anger rise. Right now, it was the only way to get rid of the panic.

Stan didn’t even argue, she knew it was all her fault. She stopped her pacing and flopped down on the sandy ground. “I’m so sorry Stanford,” she whispered, staring off into the distance.

Ford’s anger immediately vanished when he stared at Stan’s defeated form. He walked up to his now sister and wrapped her arms around her. “It’s going to be ok Stanley. I promise, we’ll fix this.”

Stan returned the hug, needing the reassurance. He took a deep breath and allowed Ford to pull him back to his feet.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

They started to leave when Stan turned around and headed back towards the pedestal.

“What are you doing Stanley?” Ford questioned.

“I’m going to put the thing back,” he stated as reached down to pick up the pyramid.

“Stanley no!” Ford sprinted towards Stan. This was the thing that just messed them up, and he was just going to pick it up again.

“Oh brother, Ford. We’re fine. What else could happen?” Stan picked up the artifact as soon as Ford reached out to stop him.

The moment they were both touching it, the blinding light reappeared. Once again they screamed and dropped it as soon they could. When their eyes readjusted again, they stared at the face they had known their entire lives. Their smiles shined almost as bright as the light that had just dissipated. They shared another embrace, happy to be rid of whatever happened to them. When they released Stanley went to pick up the pyramid again, determined to put it back. This time, Ford was fast enough to stop him.

“We are leaving right now, Stanley,” Ford commanded deadly serious. He pulled Stan forcefully by his hand. He didn’t let go until they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142821692069/day-14-genderswap-what-happens-if-instead-of


	15. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Different Clothing Style  
> Crampelter tries to steal Ford and Stan’s Halloween Candy. Stan gets over protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally looked up when was “Trick or Treat, smell my feet” invented, because i wanted to make sure it existed in this time period. And if you are curious, the internet says it did lol.

“Trick or Treat,” chanted the kids outside on the streets below. Halloween had finally arrived and Stan and Ford were getting their costumes on.

“Hurry up Stanley,” Ford called from the other side of the bathroom door. “Ma and Pa won’t let us stay out late remember.” As soon as Ford finished speaking, Stan burst through the door.

“Stick’em up Sixer.” Stan jokingly held up a water gun in mock robbery. Stan had on a white button down shirt with a red vest and a long black trench coat that draped over top of them. The black belt tight around his waist held a gun holster. And the old west bandit look was completed with a black cowboy hat atop his head.

Ford chuckled at Stan’s enthusiasm. “Not if I arrest you first.” Ford had on a similar costume, but the trench coat was replaced with a suit like jacket with a sheriff’s badge clipped to the front of it. Ford released the handcuffs from his belt and held them out towards Stan.

Stan laughed and took off running. “You’ll never catch me Sheriff!”

Ford proceeded to give chase, laughing the entire time.

When the two reached the living room, their Ma halted their fun. “Now remember boys, don’t stay out too late late and don’t get into any trouble.”

Stan just sighed, they heard this speech a million times now.

“We will Ma,” Ford reassured her with a smile.

“Have fun tonight boys.” She bent down and gave her sons each a kiss on the forehead. When they both turned to leave, she called back to them, “And don’t eat all the candy you get tonight. You’ll get a stomach ache.”

The two boys shook their heads and ran out of the house. They walked up to house after house and rang the doorbell. In unison they would chant “Trick or Treat,” and the house owner would give them a piece of candy. Ford was the only thing stopping Stan from singing, “trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat.”

Every once in awhile, Stan would pop a piece of candy into his mouth. “Ma said not to eat all the candy,” Ford reminded.

“I’m not eating all of it, just most of it.” Stan flashed a smug grin at his loophole.

Ford sighed, but resigned to eating a piece of his own.

The night was going great, until they ran into Crampelter and his friends. The three of them weren’t even wearing costumes.

“Hey freaks,” He taunted, trying to get on the twins’ nerves.

“What do you want Crampelter?” Stan challenged, putting a protective arm in front of Ford.

“Oh nothing much, just all your candy.” Crampelter held his hand out, waiting for the twins’ candy bags.

“Get it yourself. That mask of yours is scary enough.” Stan mocked. He grabbed Ford’s hand and began to walk in the opposite direction. “Let’s go Ford.”

Crampelter’s face turned deep red. He jumped in front of the departing twins. “You’re not going anywhere Pines.”

Stan reached into his belt and pulled out the water gun. He pulled the trigger a few times, spraying water into Crampelter’s face. Stan couldn’t help but push his luck. “Sorry, looks like that mask is permanently stuck to your face.”

Crampelter was furious. He pulled his fist and punched forward with full force.

“Wait!” Ford interrupted, barely missing getting hit himself.

“What do you want you six fingered freak?” Crampelter asked through gritted teeth.

“Here,” Ford held out his candy bag to Crampelter as a peace offering. He kept his head down and eyes on the ground. He feared if he looked up, he would be getting that punch he barely managed to dodge.

Crampelter stared at the bag, debating his options. Finally, he let out an angry sigh and said, “Fine.” He snatched the bag out of Ford’s hand. “But this isn’t over twin freaks.” He walked away, shoving a handful of candy into his mouth.

Stan and Ford walked in the opposite direction, trying to get home before any more mishaps.

While walking, Ford heard a soft whisper from Stan. “What did u say Stanley?”

Stan released a small sigh, “I said, thanks Ford,”

Ford raised his eyebrow in confusion. “For what?”

“For getting rid of Crampelter. I try and get him to leave you alone, but I always end up making things worse. I just want to protect you, but you always and up protecting me.” Stan looked at the ground in defeat. He felt like he had let Ford down.

“Hey,” Ford put his hand on Stan’s back. “We’re twins, we have eachother’s backs. We protect one another. That’s what we do.” Ford gave Stan a heartwarming smile.

Ford’s smile was contagious as Stan felt his own smile spread. “You’re right Sixer. We’ll always have eachother’s back.” He placed his arm around Ford’s neck in a side hug.

The two walked the entire way home like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142864613789/day-15different-clothing-style-crampelter-tries


	16. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Morning Ritual  
> Stan and Ford get ready for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i came home super late and fell asleep drawing the pic for the day (hence why i wrote this the next day). I now know, do not draw when extremely tired.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Came the sound of the alarm clock.

Stan rolled over and glared at the accursed machine. Why did school have to start so early?

Ford pushed the off button on the alarm clock, finally silencing the loud noise. He hopped off the top bunk and walked to the dresser. He rummaged through the drawers, trying to find his clothes. He peered back over his shoulder to look at Stan’s still half asleep form. “Come on Stanley, we got to ready for school.” Ford found his clothes and went into the bathroom.

Stan let out a groan and lazily got out of bed. He found a shirt on the floor, deemed it clean enough, and slipped it over his head. He found a pair of pants in a similar fashion and put them on as well. The flush from the bathroom informed him it was safe to come in. When he opened the bathroom door, Ford had just finished putting his clothes on. He grabbed the two toothbrushes in the cup on the sink and passed one to Ford.

“Thanks,” Ford said as he took his toothbrush from Stan. He grabbed the toothpaste from the other side of the sink and squirted some onto the bristles. Stan outstretched his toothbrush and Ford did the same to his.

Stan mumbled out a sleepy, “Thanks.”

The two brushed their teeth in silence. Eventually, Stan grabbed the cup and filled it with water. He took a sip and passed it to Ford, who also took a sip. They both aim towards the sink and spit. Normally, they don’t bump heads, but today was an exception. “Ow” they exclaimed in unison, rubbing the bump on their head.

“Sorry,” Stan yawned. “I’m still sleepy.”

“It’s ok Stanley,” Ford chuckled. He dumped the remaining water and placed it back on its spot on the sink. He placed his toothbrush in back in the cup, Stan did the same. He opened the drawer under the sink and pulled out a comb. He straightened out his bedhead hair. When he was satisfied, he passed it to Stan. Stan shook his head no and waved it away. Ford rolled his eyes and forced the comb into Stan’s hand.

Stan sighed out a, “Fine.” He fixed his own hair so it wasn’t a complete mess. When it was good enough, he replaced the comb and closed the drawer,

“Boys, you better be awake if you want breakfast,” Ma Pines called from the kitchen.

“Coming mom,” Ford called back. He left the bathroom, allowing Stan to use it now, and walked into the kitchen. He took his seat at the table where a plate of toast and an egg were waiting for him. Also waiting at the table was his Ma and Pa. “Good morning Pa,” he weakly greeted his father.

Filbrick let out a humph in acknowledgement from behind his newspaper. “Where’s your brother?” He demanded more than asked.

“Using the bathroom,” Ford replied swiftly.

As if on command, he heard the flush of the toilet. Then the bathroom door opened and Stan’s footsteps drew closer. Soon enough, was in the kitchen and sitting at the table. He started eating as soon as he sat down.

“Aren’t you forgetting something boy?” Filbrick asked as he peered over his newspaper.

Stan let out an audible gulp, and not just from the food he was swallowing. “Good morning Pa,” he said promptly.

Filbrick nodded and went back to his paper.

Stan and Ford finished their breakfast in silence. When they were done, they placed their plates in the sink.

“Don’t forget your lunches boys,” Ma Pines reminded them.

“We won’t” Ford assured. He grabbed the two brown paper bags on the counter and passed the one labeled Stanley to his brother.

They placed their lunches into their backpacks, and headed out the door. “Bye Ma, Bye Pa,” the twins said in unision. They walked the short trek to school, Stan letting out a yawn every once in awhile. Ford would just smile and continue talking about what they were probably going to do in school today. Eventually they would make it to school, but right now, they could just enjoy the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142978219864/day-16-morning-ritual-stan-and-ford-get-ready-for


	17. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Spooning  
> Ford has a nightmare. Luckily Stan is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Stancest, but its mostly towards the end. Minor hurt/comfort (or would it be angst? i sometimes can’t tell the difference. lol)

“Achoo!” Ford’s sneeze resonated through the quiet room.

“You ok Sixer?” Stan asked peeking over from the bottom bunk.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. I’m just cold.”Ford answered through chattering teeth.

“Do you want my blanket?” Stan raised his offered blanket high enough so Ford could see it.

“I can’t take your blanket Stanley. It’s suppose to get colder tonight.” Ford finished his sentence with another sneeze.

“It sounds like you need it more than I do.”

“I-I’ll be fine Stanley. Just go to sleep.” Ford turned away from Stan and curled in on himself. As much as the offered blanket sounded great, it would be rude to make Stan freeze all night long. Ford was trying to make himself as small as possible when he felt the bed move. He looked down to see Stan, with a blanket in hand, climbing the ladder. “W-what are you doing Stanley? Aren’t you afraid of heights.”

“Not when I’m with you,” Stan flashed a huge smile that made Ford’s stomach fill with butterflies. “And since you won’t take my blanket, I decided we would just share it.” He crawled up next to Ford and slid under Ford’s blanket. He then draped his own over the two of them. “There, now you should be warm.” He made himself comfortable on Ford’s pillow.

Ford just stared at Stan. He thought about arguing, but Stan’s extra blanket was to enticing. Besides, Stan was already comfortable, why kick him out now? He laid with his back towards Stan and placed his head on the shared pillow. Stan’s blanket and body heat made his shivers disappear, but not the butterflies. He could finally sleep comfortably.

That was until later that night. Ford had a terrible nightmare. All could remember was being pulled by an invisible force. Taken away from the home he knew and thrown in a strange and terrifying place he didn’t think could even exist. Worst of all, he was taken away from Stanley. He was alone, except for the ravenous creatures trying to capture him. He tried so hard, but he couldn’t escape. They attacked him, they hurt him, they held him tightly and wouldn’t let go. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. And a voice kept calling his name over and over. But the voice didn’t sound like the bloodthirsty monsters attacking him. It sounded more familiar, more worried. It sounded like Stanley.

His eyes shot open as he sprung up wide awake. He was shaking and in a cold sweat. He stared into the distance and took a few deep breaths, filling his lungs with much needed air. The Stanley voice was still yelling into his ears, this time it felt closer and more real. When a hand lightly landed on his back, he let out a startled shriek. He ducked away from the hand pulled the blanket close. Ford could see a dark figure sitting next to him, but he couldn’t make out who it was. The room was to dark and his vision was blurry from sleep and forming tears. He could tell it was talking, but couldn’t quite make out the words. He tried to force his anxiety away so he could listen to the words the figure was saying.

“It’s ok Stanford. It’s just me, Stanley. Please, you have to calm down.” The pleas were calming but desperate.

Ford continued to stare processing the words. The only word he really picked up on was Stanley. “Stanley?” he parroted, voice shaking.

“Yes,” Stan almost cried at his acknowledgement. “Stanley, your brother, your twin. The guy who you always get into trouble with.” He forced a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

Ford’s vision came back into focus. He finally notice Stan sitting next to him. His face bared a false smile, hiding pure worry and fear behind it. Upon recognition, he immediately wrapped his arms around Stan’s neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. Tears freely flowed down his face as sobbed into Stan’s neck. “Stanley, please don’t leave me,” Ford practically wailed.

Stan returned the hug and pulled Ford closer to him. “It’s ok, Ford. I’m here, and I’m never gonna leave you.” Stan whispered soothingly into Ford’s ear.

Stan and Ford stayed in each other’s arms for a long while. They only broke apart when Ford’s tears stopped flowing.

“I’m sorry, Stanley,” Ford whispered as he wiped his remaining tears away.

“Don’t apologize, Sixer. It’s fine, as long as you are ok.” Stan gave him a lighthearted smile.

Ford’s butterflies returned and he felt his face redden slightly. “I’m fine,” he replied meekly. “I just want to go back to sleep.”

“Sounds good to me.” Stan let out an exaggerated yawn, causing both twins to chuckle.

Ford returned to his original sleeping position while Stan fixed the blankets. He was about the fall asleep when he felt Stan wrap his arm around his waist and pull him into his chest. “S-Stanley?” Ford stuttered in confusion. The butterflies in his stomach went crazy and his blush spread through his entire face.

“You’ll be warmer this way.”

Ford could hear the shyness in his voice. A small smile stretched across his face. “Thanks Stanley.”

What Ford couldn’t see, was Stanley’s own blush covering his face.

Bonus: The next morning, they awoke to the blankets tossed off. Stan laid on his back, one arm behind Ford’s head and the other hand intertwined with Ford’s. Ford laid on his side, nuzzled into the crook of Stan’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/142978609439/day-17-spooning-ford-has-a-nightmare-luckily


	18. Guitar Strings and Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Doing Something Together: Playing Guitar  
> (It was a choose anything day.)  
> Stan gets frustrated when practicing his guitar. Ford offers Stan to teach him how to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to give many, many MANY thanks to the marvelous, wonderful, amazing cellard00rs on tumblr and redcarrigan here on AO3 for allowing me base this fic off her fic Coffee Stain and Cigarettes. So if you don’t know her (but i’m sure you all do) please check out her page and her fantastic fic. This is based off the scene in her fic where Stan and Ford are in the coffee shop and Stan is teaching Ford how to play while sitting on a chair. I hope you like!! :D  
> Warning: Stan clearly has romantic feelings for Ford in this one.

“I give up!” Stan burst out and gently tossed his guitar to the floor. No matter how hard he tried to get the chords right, he just couldn’t do it. And after trying for what felt like forever, he was starting to get frustrated. He pulled his knees up onto the bed to his chest and buried his face into them. He didn’t look up when he felt the bed dip when someone sat next to him.

“Thanks for scaring me and making me jump through the ceiling when the guitar hit the floor,” Ford joked from his spot next to Stan.

Stan didn’t give Ford any acknowledgement that he was there. Instead, he curled further in on himself and continued to be a ball of misery.

“Come on Stanley, tell me what’s wrong,” Ford consoled.

Stan’s anger softened when Ford placed a comforting hand on his back. He ever so slightly pushed back into the touch and relished in it’s calming warmth. Ford always had a way of calming him down.

Stan let out a sigh and uncurled himself. He turned so he could face Ford, finally acknowledging him. “It’s nothing important,” he tried to brush it off so Ford didn’t have to worry about him.

“You threw your most prized possession on the ground and yelled ‘I give up.’ And for the past two hours, you have been cursing under your breath,” Ford informed with an all knowing grin.

Of course Ford knew it wasn’t just nothing. Ford could pretty much look at him and know what he was thinking. Well except for one thing, Ford was pretty oblivious to that. Stan let out another sigh and said, “I just can’t get these chords right.” He looked away, trying to hide the other thing that was bothering him.

Lately, he had been feeling weird around Ford. Certain glances would make the butterflies in his stomach flutter like crazy. A simple touch would send warmth through his entire body, leaving his cheeks a deep red. Sometimes when Ford rambled on about science, he would lose track of the words and just focus on his hypnotizing voice. Stan decided he was just going to hide whatever this was from his brother. He didn’t want to weird him out with something that probably didn’t mean anything. But the frustration of constantly messing up on the guitar and Ford’s eyes on him ever once in awhile finally forced him to burst.

Luckily, if Ford picked up on the fact he was hiding something, he didn’t say. Ford just flashed Stan a soft smile and said, “You’ll get it soon Stanley. You just have to keep trying.”

Ford made comforting circles on Stan’s back. Stan let out a relieved sigh that turned into an inaudible whimper when the hand was pulled away.

“How about you try something different,” Ford suggested.

Stan returned his confused gaze back to his brother. “Like what?” Stan couldn’t think out what else he could do.

Ford reached down and picked up Stan’s guitar. Instead placing it back on Stan’s lap, he placed it on his own. “Teach me the chords you are having trouble with. Maybe teaching me will help you see what you are doing wrong.”

As much as Stan agreed that this idea, he couldn’t care less about that right now. The fact that Ford wanted Stan to teach him the guitar filled him with complete elation. “That’s a great idea Sixer,” he beamed as a smile grew across his face. He ruffled Ford’s head, disrupting the beanie that sat atop it. Ford immediately righted the disheveled hat.

Stan scooted closer to Ford until their thighs were touching. A small blush bloomed at the contact. “This is how the guitar rests when you are sitting,” he instructed. He bettered the angle of the guitar so it sat correctly on Ford’s lap. “Then you put your left arm here.” He wrapped his left arm around Ford’s shoulder so he could place Ford’s arm in the right position on the guitar’s body. “And the fingers on your right hand go like this.” He placed his own right hand over Ford’s so he could place his fingers in the right places. “Now strum your left hand.”

Ford did as instructed and moved his left hand downward, producing a chord from the guitar. To anyone else, it would have sounded like a simple chord. But to Stan, his guitar never sounded so beautiful.

“Am I doing it right?” Ford questioned, playing the chord again.

“You’re doing great Sixer,” Stan complimented. “Now let’s try another.” He rearranged Ford’s fingers so he could play a different chord.

Ford strummed again, producing another beautiful sound.

“That’s perfect. Now try switching between the two chords,” Stan directed.

Ford replaced his finger on the first chord that Stan showed him and strummed. He moved to the next chord and strummed. He tried to repeat the pattern of the two chords, but as he went on, he got worst and worst. “I don’t think I’m doing this correctly,” he admitted.

“That’s ok Sixer. Here, let me help you.” Stan slid behind Ford so he could easily reach both of Ford’s hands. He placed his hands over Ford’s and positioned them where they needed to be. “You ready?” He asked to make sure Ford was prepared.

Ford nodded and replied, “Yup.”

Stan began to skillfully and gracefully move both their hands on the guitar. After doing the two chords a few times, he switched it up and made different chords. Slowly but surely, they played a simple song. When Ford finally recognized it, he giggled. Stan could only play a few simple songs, and he made sure that one of them was Ford’s favorite. The two hummed along to the tune, even if it was slow going and off key.

When the song ended, the two looked into each other’s eyes. Stan finally realized how close they were. Ford’s face was only mere inches away from his own. Stan’s face instantly turned a bright shade of red. When Ford released another giggle, Stan felt his heart skip a beat. Stan had a sudden urge, almost a begging need to just close the gap between them. To seal their lips together in a simple kiss. He started to move forward, slowly but surely closing the gap that separated them. But when Stan was about to actually make contact, Ford rose from his spot on the bed.

Ford turned and handed Stan his guitar back. “Looks like you got those chords down now,” Ford complimented. “And thanks for the lesson, we should try it again sometime.” And with that, Ford walked back to his desk like nothing ever happened.

Stan remained stunned and red faced on the bed, staring at Ford’s retreating form. He couldn’t believe he was about to kiss his brother, his twin. It should have been weird, but for some unknown reason, the action felt so right. And that’s when he finally realized what he had been feeling for awhile now. All those butterflies, the warmth that spread with every touch, the hypnotizing voice. It all led to one thing; Stan had a crush on Ford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/143038159074/day-18-doing-something-together-playing-guitar
> 
> Thanks again cellard00rs/redcarrigan


	19. Suit and Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: In Formal Wear  
> Stan and Ford get ready to attend their aunt’s wedding.

“So who’s getting married again?” Stan asked for the third time that day.

Ford sighed. He was growing annoyed with Stan’s constant asking, and waiting for the only men’s bathroom wasn’t helping. “I already told you, it’s our aunt.”

“Oh right,” Stan remembered. “Which one?”

“That’s it!” Ford’s patients broke. “If you can’t remember it, I’m just going to stop telling you.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop asking.”

They stood in silence as they continued to wait impatiently outside the men’s bathroom. Finally, the door opened the man inside stepped out. The two ran in as soon as the man was out of the way of the door. They closed it behind them and locked it.

Ford dropped the duffle bag he had over his shoulder and began to riffle through it. He pulled out two white button down shirts and two pairs of black pants. He pasted one of each to Stan. “I think these are yours.”

Stan took the items he was handed and placed them on the floor.

“Don’t put those on the floor!” Ford exclaimed. “You’re going to get them dirty.”

“Ok Fine,” Stan put his hands up in mock surrender. He picked up the clothes and placed them on the sink counter, checking for water before he actually laid them down. “Better?”

“Better.”

The twins removed their current clothes and placed them into the duffle bag. They then put on their white shirts and black pants. They decided to finish the rest outside, just in case someone needed the restroom. They exited the restroom, allowing the next suit wearing gentlemen to enter. They found an area out of the way from the rest of the wedding guests.

Ford once again removed the duffle bag from his shoulder and retrieved Stan’s remaining items. “Here is your jacket and tie, thing” Ford honestly didn’t know what it was. It kind of reminded him of a dilapidated bow tie. But Stan had liked it, so their parents rented it along with the tuxes.

The wedding was very sophisticated, everyone one in suits and dresses. Their father was not to fond of having to rent tuxes for the twins. He thought it was a waste of money on something that they were only going to wear for one day. But seeing as the two needed to dress nicely, he had no other choice.

Stan grabbed his jacket and swiftly put it on over his white shirt. He slipped the single button through the hole before grabbing the red tie. He was about to tie it around his neck when Ford stopped him with a hand on his.

“You missed the top button on your shirt,” Ford informed.

“Yeah, I know. But I don’t like the top button, it’s too constricting.” Stan emphasized this by pulling at his collar.

“You have to hook it Stanly,” Ford monotoned, making no room for argument.

“Fine,” Stan sighed. He hooked the top button and then tied the tie around his neck, readjusting it when it was crooked.

Ford returned to the bag to retrieve his own tie. He slide the long rope around his neck and realized he didn’t know how to tie it. He had seen his father tie his own tie before, but never paid enough attention to do it himself.

“Need help Sixer?” Stan asked after straightening his strange red tie.

“Yeah, I’ll just ask Pa to do it.” Ford started to leave to find his father.

“I can do it,” Stan offered

Ford halted at Stan’s offer. “You can tie a tie?” He asked, feeling confused and impressed at the same time.

“Yeah.” Stan stepped closer to Ford and brought his hands to Ford’s neck. He began to skillfully loop and pull the tie were needed.

“Where did you learn to tie a tie?” Ford asked while Stan effortlessly continued to tie.

“Pa always ties his at the table during breakfast. I guess I just watched it enough times that I picked up on it. And done.” Stan finished and stepped away from Ford.

Ford didn’t have a mirror to see it for himself, so he lifted his hand and felt the sturdy knot Stan had made. “Wow, this is perfect Stanley,” he complimented.

“Thanks Sixer.”

Ford finished putting on the last piece of his suit. He shrugged the jacket on and hooked the two buttons, making it fit perfectly to his body. He slid his hands down the front of it, making sure the tie underneath laid flat.

“Lookin’ good Sixer,” Stan flashed Ford a broad smile. He made both hands into finger guns and pointed them towards Ford, and emphasized it all with a wink.

Ford couldn’t help but blush and giggle at what Stan was doing and the compliment. He kicked his foot out and looked towards the floor as embarrassment set in. “Thanks Stanley, you look nice too.”

Stan ran a nervous hand through his slicked back hair. He was obviously trying to hide his embarrassment by making sure his hair was still how his mother gelled it earlier that day. “Yeah. I mean, thanks.” He cleared his throat and replaced his normal grin. “Come on, the wedding is about to start.”

They made their way to where their parents were sitting, taking the spot next to their mother. They were only waiting a few more minutes and the groom came out to take his place at the front of the wedding guests.

Stan turned towards Ford and placed a hand up to his ear. “That’s our uncle getting married right?”

Ford just sighed. Technically he wasn’t wrong because the man was about to become their uncle. But they were here for their aunt. So he resigned to just telling him, “Yes.”

Stan let out a very quiet, “Yes, I remembered.”

“Shhh,” shushed Ma Pines.

“Sorry Ma,” The twins said in unison, and watched the rest of the wedding in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/143082941014/day-19-in-formal-wear-stan-and-ford-get-ready-to


	20. Dance To The Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Dancing  
> Ford receives a bad grade, Stan decides to distract him with a little dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just cute bros, but there is a moment at the end where it could slightly be considered shippy, so i thought I’d mention it, just in case.

Stan finished up his remaining chores and made his way to his room. Upon entry, he noticed Ford sitting at his desk. He seemed to just be staring down at a piece of paper.

“Whatcha looking at Sixer?” Stan questioned walking up to his brother. Peering over Ford’s shoulder, he saw it was the last science test they had taken. Written in red ink was a large letter “B’ at the top of the paper.

Ford let out a sigh, placed his arms on the desk, and buried his face into them. “It’s nothing,” came a muffled response.

Stan could tell Ford was upset about his grade. Ford usually got a little grumpy when he didn’t get an ‘A’, especially when it came to science. Stan was lucky when he got a ‘C’, but he didn’t care about grades like Ford did.

“Oh come on Poindexter, it’s just one ‘B’. You’ll get an ‘A’ next time,” Stan encouraged with a smile and a pat on the back. Ford remained unresponsive.

Stan sighed, he needed to get his brother out of his slump. He looked around the room, trying to find a distraction. That’s when he spotted their dusty, old record player in the corner of their room. They rarely got to use it because their father was not fond of noise in the house. Luckily, Pa was a away for a few days, leaving Ma to tend to the house and watch the boys. Stan decided their mother wouldn’t care as long as he wasn’t to loud with it. He dragged the record player out for easier access and shuffled through the few records they had. He chose one that had more upbeat songs on it and placed it onto the record player, gently setting the needle down. The lively music began to waft through the room.

This finally stirred Ford enough to look up from his desk. “What are you doing Stanley?” He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Dancing,” Stan stated obviously. He began to shake his hips and move his arms to the beat. Every once in awhile he would kick out his foot or spin in a circle. “Come on Sixer, dance with me.” He motioned for Ford to join him while still staying in rhythm.

“No, I’m good Stanley,” Ford declined and returned his attention back to his test.

Stan rolled his eyes and pulled Ford out his seat. “Now you have to dance.” He interlaced their fingers and swayed their hands back and forth. He continued to sway to the music while Ford stood completely still.

“I can’t dance,” Ford admitted shyly.

“Then I guess we’ll have to learn together.” Stan released one of Ford’s hand and gave him a twirl. When they were facing each other again, Ford’s eyes finally lit up as a smile spread across his face. Stan replaced their hands and continued to dance. Ford began to mimic his movements, swaying his hips and kicking his feet. Soon enough, the two fell into a steady rhythm. Swinging, swaying, kicking, and spinning completely in sync. They didn’t care if what they were doing wasn’t actually considered dancing, they were having too much fun.

After a few fast songs, a slow song began to play. Stan was about the skip the song when Ford wrapped his small arms around his neck and swayed slowly. Stan decided to wrap his own arms around Ford’s waist and sway in time with him. Ford pulled Stan closer and rested his chin on Stan’s shoulder. Stan relaxed and did the same to Ford’s shoulder.

“Thanks Stanley,” Ford whispered into Stan’s ear.

“You’re welcome Sixer,” Stan whispered back.

The two stayed in each other’s arms for the entire song. They only broke apart when the next songs quick beat cut in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/143132991669/day-20-dancing-ford-receives-a-bad-grade-stan


	21. Let's Bake A Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Cooking/Baking  
> Stan & Ford bake a cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly advice, do not cook like Stan and Ford in this fic lol

“Bye Pa. Bye Ma. Have a fun.” Stan and Ford waved in unison from the door.

“Bye boys, be good ok!” Ma Pines insisted from the car. She and her husband got into the car and drove away. When they were out of sight, the two boys set their plan into motion.

“I’ll grab the stuff from the refrigerator, you grab the stuff from the pantry.” Stan commanded while closing the door.

“On it,” Ford saluted.

The two broke off and went to their respective destinations. Stan rummaged through the fridge, snatching up the butter, eggs, and milk. Ford did the same to the pantry, grabbing the sugar, vanilla, cocoa powder, baking powder and soda, and salt. He precariously balanced all the items in his arms, barely managing to get them all on the counter.

“Can you help me with the flour?” Ford asked after making sure he had all the other ingredients they needed.

Stan nodded and made his way to the pantry with Ford. They wrapped their hands around the flour and hoisted up at the same time. The flour was heavier they they both thought, and mildly struggled to get it back to the counter. They eventually plopped it onto the counter, releasing a puff of flour dust that settled on everything around it, including themselves.

Stan burst into laughter. “You look like a ghost Sixer.”

“Look who’s talking,” Ford playfully punched Stan’s arm and joined in on the laughter.

When the laughter died down, Stan asked, “Now, where does Ma keep the recipe?”

“It’s right here.” Ford reached into one of the nearby drawers and pulled out the item in question. He quickly read through it making a list of other items and what they needed to do. “Can you grab two large bowls, a pan, a cup, a spoon, and a whisk?”

“Yup,” Stan nodded and set off in search of the items. He opened a cupboard and retrieved the large silver bowls and pan inside. Then opened the one next to it to grab one of his Pa’s coffee mugs. And lastly, he opened a drawer and grabbed out a spoon.

While Stan was acquiring what they needed, Ford turned the oven on to 350 degrees.

“Now what?” Stan asked when he returned to the counter.

“We need to beat the butter, sugar, eggs and vanilla into one bowl,” Ford instructed.

Stan grabbed the mug and over filled it with sugar and dumped it into the bowl twice. He threw the entire stick of butter in after it. Then filled the spoon with with the vanilla and allowed it drip into the bowl.

Ford grabbed an egg from the carton and broke it over the bowl. The first one cracked incorrectly and some shell fell into the bowl. He dropped the second on the floor and decided to clean it up later. The third exploded in his hand, covering it entirely with egg white. He scraped the remnants into the bowl. The fourth went in with relative ease.

Stan retrieved the whisk and began beating the concoction. “I’ll stir this if you want to make the other stuff.”

“Ok,” Ford agreed. He over filled the coffee mug twice with the flour and dumped it into his own bowl. He tried his best to get half a cup of cocoa powder, but still put too much in. He then dug a spoonful of baking powder and soda out the containers and deposited it into the bowl. He shook the salt container a few times, making sure he got enough in the bowl.

“Does this look ok?” Stan questioned his bowls somewhat lumpy contents.

Ford just shrugged. “Well you have been stirring for awhile, so it should be done. But now we have to stir this in.” Ford held his bowl over Stan’s and slowly poured it in.

Stan let out an agitated sigh. “How long do I have to keep stirring?”

“Just a little longer,” Ford informed. “This needs to be smooth.”

Stan sighed again and nodded. He began to whip the batter harshly, causing some of it to fly out of the bowl, splashing onto both Stan and Ford.

“Be careful Stanley!” Ford commanded whipping some of the batter off his face.

Stan just chuckled and continued his brutal stirring. Ford slowly added some milk into the batter so Stan wouldn’t slosh it all out. When they both deemed the batter smooth enough, Stan dumped it into the pan. Ford opened the oven while Stan slid it into place. Ford closed the oven and set the timer for 30 minutes.

“The timer should go off in a half hour. I’m going to go upstairs and finish my homework.”Ford informed. “Can you let me know when it goes off?”

“Yup,” Stan said with a nod.

A half hour past and the alarm went off. Stan ran into their room to let Ford know. “Alarm’s going off.”

The two went back to the oven. Ford donned a pair of oven mitts and Stan opened the oven. Ford reached in and cautious pulled the cake out and set it on top of the oven. Stan closed the oven and Ford put away the oven mitts.

“Now for the frosting.” Ford retrieved the frosting and Stan retrieved two knives.

They each frosted a side of the cake as quickly as they could. They knew their parents would be home soon.

“Finished,” they said in unison.

The sound of a car pulling up alerted them that their parents were home.

“We are home boys,” Ma Pines called when she walked through the door.

The twins grabbed either side of the mostly cool pan and ran toward the door. They met their mother by the door and in unison cheered “Happy birthday Ma!”

“Oh, boys,” Ma Pines gushed. “Thank you so much.” She leaned down and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. She took the cake from their hands and said, “How about we all eat a slice.”

Stan and Ford nodded and followed their mother into the kitchen.

Ma Pines gasped and almost dropped the cake when she saw the state her kitchen was in. She placed the cake on the table and turned her attention back to her sons. “How about we clean this up first, then we eat cake.”

Stan and Ford scanned the mess they made and looked sadly back at their mother. “Sorry Ma,” they apologized.

“It’s ok. How about you two start and I will come back and help you in a minute.” She quickly departed the kitchen and went back to her husband. “Filbrick, how about you watch some television and I will make us dessert.”

Filbrick just let out a huff and went to his television.

Before long, Stan, Ford, and Ma had the kitchen entirely cleaned. No evidence of the twin’s cake mishap remained. The three of them sat down to finally enjoy the cake. When they simultaneously bit into their first bite, their faces immediately scrunched up.

“How about we bake another cake together?” Ma Pines asked politely.

“Yes please,” Ford agreed 

“Yes!” Stan agreed as well.

The cake was unceremoniously dumped into the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/143190342064/day-21-cookingbaking-stan-ford-bake-a-cake


	22. Into Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: In Battle, Side By Side  
> Stan finally understands why DD&D is a fun game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a continuation of Day 7: Cosplaying.

“On your left,” Ford warned Stan from the oncoming foe.

Stan halfheartedly swung his stick in the direction Ford commanded him to.

“Nice hit! Keep it up Stanley,” Ford encouraged from Stan’s side. Ford waved his larger stick in the air and yelled “Fireball!” He made a noise that was supposed to represent a fireball shooting out of his stick.

“Ford, why are we doing this?” Stan questioned Ford’s strange game.

Ford looked away shyly. “I thought that, since you didn’t like playing DD&D on a board, you might like acting it out instead.” He began to nervously pick pieces of bark off his stick.

“I’m sorry, Ford. But I don’t find your nerd game fun.” Stan did try liking it for Ford, but no matter what, he just didn’t find it fun. So he kept playing, just so he could make Ford happy. But he was really starting to feel ridiculous out in the backyard swinging a stick at something that wasn’t there.

“I’m sorry. We can just go back inside then.” Ford dropped his stick and began to take his paper bag hat off dejectedly.

Stan bit his bottom lip, he didn’t mean to hurt Ford’s feelings, it just kind of slipped out. “Wait,” he called to out before Ford could reach the door. “Maybe I’m doing it wrong. Let’s just try it again.” He walked over to Ford’s forgotten stick and picked it up. He offered it to Ford, waiting for him to come back to retrieve it.

“But you’re not having fun, and I don’t want to make you play something you don’t want to.” Ford continued his somber walk to the door.

“But I do want to play,” Stan admitted.

Ford immediately stopped and turned to face Stan. “You do?” He asked not sounding to sure about Stan’s declaration.

“Yeah, I really want to play your game Sixer, I just don’t know how.”

Ford’s face light up and he ran back to Stan, replacing his paper bag hat on his head. He retrieved his large stick from Stan’s hand and gave it a little shack. “You just have to use your imagination Stanley.”

“I know that, but I don’t think we are imagining the same thing.”

Ford placed his hand to his chin in thought. “Let’s try something, close your eyes.”

“Umm ok,” Stan did as instructed and closed his eyes.

“Picture this,” Ford began. “You are Sir Stanley, the strongest knight in all the land. You have defeated great threats and saved the kingdom a hundred times. But this time the princess has been captured, and it’s up to you and your trusty sword to save the day. You journey for days, meeting a powerful wizard along the way.”

Stan opened one eye to look at Ford. “I assume that’s you.”

“Yes, that’s me,” Ford clarified, “Keep your eyes closed.

Stan reclosed his eyes and lost himself in the words Ford was speaking.

“Now, you have reached the castle she is being kept in, except there is huge army of bloodthirsty gremoblins in your way. What do you do brave knight?”

Stan smirked and exclaimed, “We destroy them and save the princess!” He held his stick sword above his head triumphantly.

Ford smiled, it seemed like Stan was finally enjoying this. “Waiting for your command Sir Stanley.”

Stan opens his eyes, points his stick sword in front of himself, and yells “Attack!” Stan runs a few steps forward before swinging his stick sword. He makes a small noise every time he successfully lands a hit to the nonexistent enemy. He laughs when he spins and claims to kill three in one attack. “Come on Ford, let’s see this power of yours.”

Ford laughs and charges to Stan’s side. “Fireball,” he proclaims and waves his stick staff, making his designated fireball noise.

Stan nudges Ford’s arm and announces, “Look how many you took out! You’re stronger than I thought.”

Ford can’t help the smile that spreads across his face.

“But we have only thinned their numbers. We must defeat this army if we are ever to save the princess.” Stan took a few more steps forward and continued his hardy swinging.

The twins fight with the gremoblins went on for awhile, until Stan demeaned the army full defeated.

“Now what?” Stan asked, excited to see what they were going to do next.

“Well, you defeated the army, which means you saved the princess. So technically the game is over.”

“Oh,” Stan’s enthusiasm deflated.

“But there are more scenarios we can play out later,” Ford informed.

“So we can play again?” Stan perked up.

“If you want to that is.”

“Of course!” Stan exclaimed. But he cleared his throat and pretended not to be excited. “I mean, I might play this with you again sometime. Maybe.”

Ford just smiled, happy to have Stan finally enjoy his favorite game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/143237351039/day-22-in-battle-side-by-side-stan-finally


	23. How Could You?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Arguing  
> Stan and Ford get into a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow’s fic will be a continuation.

“How could you Ford!” Stan hollered at Ford, clenching the remains of a model car in his fists. “That took me all week to build.”

“It was an accident Stanley,” pleaded with tears forming in his eyes.

“I don’t care! Keep your stupid science stuff away from me.” Stan emphasized his angry words by kicking Ford’s science project, sending it flying.

Ford stared at his now ruined project in stunned silence. He couldn’t believe that his own brother just destroyed something he worked so hard on. His stunned silence quickly grew into pure rage. “That was my science project for school! I’ll have you know, that also took me all week to build. Now what can I present for the assignment?” Ford shouted back at Stan.

“I don’t know and I don’t care.” Stan crossed his arms and looked away.

“You should care Stanley, that was your assignment too,” Ford reminded.

Stan returned his gaze to Ford and said in a condescending tone, “So what? I’m not the genius.”

Ford balled his hands into fists, his temper rising every second. “That has nothing to with any of this.”

“You’re right, it doesn’t take a genius to know to stay away from a delicate car model.”

“I already told you, it was an accident.”

“And I already told you, I don’t care. Now keep your stupid science stuff away from me.” Stan turned to leave the room. He needed to get away from Ford for awhile.

“Hey wait a minute,” Ford reached out and grabbed a hold of Stan’s shoulder.

“Keep your six fingers off me Freak.” Stan froze in place when he realized what he had just said. He instantly regretted his words. “Ford, I didn’t mean it,” he tried to apologize, his anger already forgotten.

Ford just stood frozen in place. He stared straight into Stan’s eyes, showing every ounce of betrayal he felt.

“It was an accident. I was so mad, it just slipped out. I swear I didn’t even want to say it. I’m so sorry Ford. Please, just talk to me. Say something please.” Stan words blurred together the more desperate he became. He started to shake Ford, hoping it was stir up something from him.

When Ford finally snapped out of his mini trance, he closed his eyes and shook his. He pushed Stan away with what strength he had and sprinted to the bathroom door. He slammed the door shut and quickly locked it behind him. He slumped down against it and allowed the tears he had been holding back to finally flow free. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face into them, muffling his pained sobs. On the other side of the door, he could hear the frenzied pounding of fists and Stan’s wails of apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/143296597804/day-23-arguing-stan-and-ford-get-into-a-fight


	24. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Making Up Afterwards  
> Stan & Ford forgive each other after fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Day 23: Arguing.   
> This one is a bit hurt/comfort (or angsty? still can’t fully tell the difference.)

Stan was to slow to reach the door before it was harshly slammed in his face.

“I’m sorry, Ford! It was an accident, I didn’t mean it. Please open the door,” he begged through the wooden barrier.

He frantically pounded away on it, hoping the barrier between him and Ford would be lifted. He needed to get to Ford, to tell him how stupid he was being, and how sorry he was, and that what he said wasn’t true. So he knocked until his hands hurt, and cried out until his voice grew hoarse. Eventually, the beating stopped, and the apologies turned into pained sobs. He slumped against the door and curled in on himself. If he listened closely, he could hear Ford’s own pained sobs.

He hated this, the fighting, the hurtful words, everything bad that has ever happened between them. He knew they would eventually make up and everything would be fine, but could he forgive himself for saying something so horrible?

When it grew late, he finally decided to leave the door. He reluctantly rose from where he was sitting. He placed his forehead and both hands on the door. “I’ll be in the bedroom if you need me,” Stan mournfully spoke to the door, trying to reach Ford’s ears. He slowly made his way to his shared bedroom, keeping his hand on the door for as long as possible.

Ford had heard every word. The sorrowful apologies, the admittance of how he didn’t mean it, and that he was finally leaving him alone. He couldn’t decide if being left alone was better or worse. When he felt like this, all he wanted was to be comforted by his brother. But when his brother was the cause of it, he didn’t know what he wanted. His confusion did nothing but add to all the hurt and sorrow. So he continued to sob well into the night.

When the tears finally stopped flowing, he realized how late it actually was. He exited the bathroom and tiredly made his way to his room. He assumed Stan would have been asleep by now, but was quickly proven wrong when he was captured in a tight embrace as soon as he entered the room. Stan rested his chin onto Ford’s shoulder. Every part of his body was telling him to flee, yet he stood as still as a statue.

“I know you probably hate me right now,” Stan began with the remnants of tears still in his eyes. “But I have to tell you something.”

Ford could only give him a small nod.

“What I said was stupid, and I never meant a single word of it. I was just so mad that I wasn’t even thinking straight. I hurt you and broke your science project. And I am so sorry for that. I shouldn’t have gotten mad over such a stupid thing. There is nothing is worth hurting you for. I know you probably never forgive me for this. And I know I deserve it. But please understand that I will apologize as many times as it takes for you to understand how sorry I am for ever hurting you.”

Stan’s tears were gushing by the end of his speech. He cried into Ford’s shoulder and held him tighter. He balled his fists into the material of Ford’s jacket, anchoring them both in place.

Ford processed the words. He had always known that Stan didn’t mean what he said, but he could tell how horrible Stan felt about all this. Of course he was still upset, it was just going to to take time to get over something so hurtful. He decided that it would be better to work things over with Stan, instead of without him. His arms rose to wrap around Stan’s waist and return the hug.

“I’m sorry about your car model,” Ford apologized again.

“I don’t care about that right now, I can always get a new one. Right now, all that matters is you.” If it was possible Stan’s grip tightened.

“Thanks Stanley,” Ford whispered into Stan’s shoulder. Their hug lasted for some time until Ford asked, “Can I sleep in your bunk tonight?”

“Of course Sixer,” Stan said with a soft smile.

They wiped away their remaining tears before snuggling under the covers of Stan’s bunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/143396399789/day-24-making-up-afterwards-stan-ford-forgive


	25. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Gazing Into Each Other’s Eyes  
> Ford helps Stan with his homework, but Stan gets distracted by Ford’s eyes.

Stan & Ford sat on opposite sides of their desk, doing their homework together. Which mostly consisted of Stan complaining how useless homework was, and Ford trying to keep him motivated enough to do it.

“So the answer to question six would be?” Ford waited for Stan to answer.

“Twenty three. No wait, sixty two. Definitely eighty seven.” Stan threw out random numbers.

Ford sighed. “Did you even listen to me when I told you how to solve it?”

Stan gave him a bashful smile. “Not really.”

“Stanley, we have to finish this by tomorrow.”

“I know,” Stan sighed. “I just don’t get it.”

“That’s why I’m trying to help you.”

“I’m not a genius like you Ford, I’ll never understand this,” Stan admitted defeated

“Then let’s try something different,” Ford proposed. “Don’t look at the paper, and just focus on me.”

“How will that help?” Stan wondered skeptically.

“You have issues focusing on the math problem. But if you try to focus on something else, like me for example, you might actually understand what I’m saying.”

“Well I guess it can’t hurt to try.”

Ford nodded and double checked the equation. When he had it and the solution memorized, he turned to face Stan and began explaining how to solve it.

Stan found it much easier to focus on Ford than on the paper with numbers on it. At first, he was listening intently to what Ford was saying. But soon enough, his mind began to wander to Ford himself. His crazy hand gestures, his random facial expressions, and most importantly, his eyes. They were so bright and full of life. They purely reflected his excitement and love for the subject he was currently explaining. Stan couldn’t help but lose himself in them. Why did he have to do homework when gazing into Ford’s eyes was way more amazing. He would have stared into them all day if it wasn’t for a nagging voice coming from below those eyes.

“Stanley? Stanley,” Ford snapped a finger in front of Stan’s face. “Stanley!”

“What?!” Stan snapped back to reality.

“You still didn’t listen?” Ford sighed, growing impatient.

“I listened! But your eyes are just distracting.” Stan cupped a hand to his mouth. Did he really just admit that to his brother?

“My eyes are distracting?” Ford questioned, embarrassment starting to take hold.

Stan knew there was no way out now and resigned to just telling him the truth. “Yeah, I mean, they are nice.” He looked away nervously.

“R-really?” Ford stammered.

Stan returned his gaze to Ford. “Yeah,” was all he could muster. He wanted to say how lively, joyful, and downright beautiful they were. But he just couldn’t bring himself to say something like that.

Ford continued to stare at Stan. Clearly he was contemplating something, Stan could tell it in his eyes. He also saw a fleeting glimpse of something else, something he couldn’t quite place.

Ford eventually cleared his throat and stared down at the math assignment. “Thanks Stanley, your eyes are nice too.” Ford’s blush deepened

Stan’s own blush deepened as he continued to stare at the embarrassed Ford. “Forty five,” he blurted out.

Ford cocked his head to the side to look back up at Stan. “What?”

“The answer to question six, it’s forty five.”

Ford was almost too shocked to speak. “That’s actually correct,” Ford continued to stare in shock.

Stan plastered a huge smile on his face. “Told you I listened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/143396796704/day-25-gazing-into-each-others-eyes-ford-helps


	26. Let's Have A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Getting Married  
> Stan suggests that he and Ford have a fake wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This one definitely has Stancest and Ford in a dress. (and a moment of sappiness.) Personally, I don’t like putting male characters in a dress, but this is what my brain decided to make lol. (sorry Ford.)  
> This is kind of sort of but not really a prequel to Day 19: In Formal Wear, because it explains what happens when they were waiting to rent their suits for their aunts wedding.

Ford pretended to be reading one of the many magazines that the formal wear shop provided. He and the rest of his family were waiting for his and Stan’s tuxes to be ready. But instead of looking at the words, he stared at Stan from the corner of his eye. Stan had been talking to a girl around their age since they got here. He used some stupid pick up line that made her laugh and they have been hitting it off after that. He couldn’t believe how much the girl seemed to be falling for his antics and horrible jokes. His jokes weren’t that funny. Of course they made him laugh, but that’s beside the point.

Ford was disrupted from his thoughts when he heard someone calling from across the store. The girl called back and informed Stan her family was leaving.

“See you later Cutie,” Stan flirted with a wink.

The cute girl he was flirting with just giggled and waved goodbye. She ran back to her family and exited the store.

Finally, Ford thought to himself. He didn’t know how much longer he could put up with Stan’s flirtatious actions.

Stan strutted back to Ford and took the seat next to him. “Did you see that cute babe I was talking to,” he boasted triumphantly.

“Couldn’t miss it,” Ford said sarcastically, still pretending to be interested in the magazine in his hands.

“What’s up with you Sixer? Are you jealous?” Stan elbowed Fords arm for emphasis.

“I’m not jealous Stanley,” Ford defended. He decided jealousy meant he wanted Stan to stop talking to the girl so he could talk to her. Instead, he wanted Stan to stop talking to the girl so he would come back and sit with him. So he was definitely not jealous, right?

“Don’t be jealous Sixer, it’s not like I plan on marrying her.”

“Why should I care who you marry?” Ford tried to sound like he didn’t care.

“Because I’m already with the person I plan on being with for the rest of my life.” Stan flashed Ford a radiant smile.

Ford’s entire face instantly turned bright red. It’s a good thing he was already sitting, otherwise he might have fallen over. Did Stan really mean what he just proclaimed? “Does that mean you want to marry me?” Ford questioned unsure.

“I never said that,” Stan’s confidence faltered.

“But do you want to?” Ford questioned further.

Stan paused for a moment before asking, “Do you?”

Ford realized he couldn’t say, but subconsciously, he nodded.

Stan’s confident smile returned. “Well then, let’s do it right now.”

“Do what?”

“Have a wedding,” Stan chuckled.

“Now?” Ford squeaked out.

“Yeah. I mean, we are in a formal wear store, we can just grab some clothes and be set.”

“I think there is more to a wedding than formal clothes.” Ford explained. Like rings and a person to say we are married and-”

“We’ll figure the other stuff out later” Stan cut in. “Right now, I just want to know if you want to do this now or not.”

“I do,” Ford agreed without realizing what he said at first.

“Now you are getting into it,” Stan smiled again, causing Ford’s blush to deepen. “I dibs the suit.” And with that, Stan went to find a suit.

“Wait, what?” Ford called to Stan’s back, but he was to far away to hear. If Stan dibsed the suit, then that meant… “Oh great,” he grumbled to himself. He walked to the other side of the store, passing aisles and aisles of wedding dresses designed for adults. Eventually he came across the section for young girls. “I guess this is where I’d find something to fit me,” he continued to talk to himself. He combed the racks looking for something that looked nice. Eventually, he found a simple white dress with rhinestones on the top, a red ribbon around the middle, and slowly fanned out at the bottom. He checked it over a few times and decided it looked good enough. He found a changing room and put on the dress. He checked himself out in the mirror and twirled. “Did I really just do that?” he groaned. He sighed and made his way back to the chair him and Stan were first sitting at. On the table beside the chair, sat a bouquet of fake flowers. Ford picked it up, trying to be a little more authentic with the fake wedding.

From around the corner, he heard the sound of heavy laughter. Ford peaked around to see Stan doubled over in laughter. “Are you ok Stanley? He asked confused.

Stan could barely catch his breath long enough to say anything. “What are you wearing Sixer?”

“Well I’m using it as a wedding dress, but I think it’s supposed to be a flower girl’s dress.” Ford explained.

Stan’s intense laughter continued. “That’s not what I meant,” he said in between laughs. “I was asking, why are you wearing a dress?”

“Because you dibsed the suit,” Ford continued to explain, still confused.

“I was just joking Sixer. That didn’t mean you had to wear a dress.” Stan’s laughing fit began to die down.

Ford felt ridiculous, angry, and embarrassed at the same time. He threw the flowers in Stan’s face and declared. “This wedding is off.” He stormed off back to the dressing rooms.

“Ford wait,” Stan’s giggles ceased and he grabbed Ford’s arm, forcing Ford to face him. “I still want to do the wedding,” he said in all seriousness. “And, you look nice.” He bowed his head in embarrassment.

Ford couldn’t look back a Stan. He still felt ridiculous, but Stan did just tell him he looked nice. He also wanted to do the wedding, but he was so embarrassed. But once again, his subconscious made him nod.

Stan smiled and passed Ford back the flowers. “So what do we do first?”

“We need rings I think,” Ford mumbled, still unable to meet Stan’s eyes.

“We don’t have any of that stuff. Can we just skip to the end?” asked somewhat impatiently.

“I guess,” Ford took a deep breath and looked into Stan’s eyes. “I don’t know what they say for sure, but it’s something like, do you want to be my husband?”

“I do,” Stan said confidently. “I know that part,” he chuckled.

“Now you ask me.”

“Do you want to be my husband, or should I say wife?” Stan joked.

Ford bopped Stan on the head with his flowers, which caused Stan to giggle. Ford giggled too and said, “I do.”

The two stood in awkward silence for a few seconds until Stan asked, “Now what?”

Ford gulped and said “I think it’s the part where the married couple kisses.” Ford was about to suggest they skip that part, when Stan pulled him close and quickly pressed his lips onto Ford’s in small kiss.

Stan released Ford and took a step back. “Does this mean we’re married now?”

Ford couldn’t answer. He knew they technically weren’t really married, but he it sure felt like it. So once again he nodded.

Stan took Ford’s hand and began to lead him to the dressing rooms. “Now let’s get my ‘husband’ out of that dress.”

Ford feared his face would be permanently red after this entire ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/143458643634/day-26-getting-married-stan-suggests-that-he-and


	27. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: On Their Birthday  
> Stan and Ford celebrate their birthday.

“Wake up Sixer!” Stan bounced on Ford’s bunk, making sure not to hit his head on the ceiling.

“What do want Stanley?” Ford asked sleepily. It was the weekend and he had planned on sleeping in, which Stan normally did too.

“Guess what today is,” Stan grinned.

Ford rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to wake up enough to find the answer to Stan’s question. He thought it over for a few seconds before he remembered. “Today’s our birthday.”

“Yup. Happy birthday Sixer,” Stan held his hand up for a high six.

“Happy birthday Stanley,” Ford returned the high six.

The twins jumped out of the bunk and got ready for the day. The smell of pancakes wafted through the room, quickly capturing their attention.

“Alright, birthday chocolate chip pancakes!” Stan exclaimed. He took off towards the kitchen as soon as he could.

Ford’s stomach growled in anticipation. He quickly followed Stan to the kitchen and took his seat at the table.

“Happy birthday boys,” Ma Pines cheerfully announced from the stove. “Who’s ready for birthday pancakes?”

“Me!” The twins said in unison.

Ma Pines brought over a tall plate of pancakes and placed them in the middle of the table. She placed a tentative hand on her husband’s shoulder. “Aren’t you forgetting to tell our sons something?”

Filbrick let out a huff. “Happy birthday,” he grumbled out without removing the newspaper from his face.

“Thanks Pa,” The twins said timidly in unison. They then grabbed a couple pancakes from the stack and began to chow down. It wasn’t long before the two ate their fill and their stomachs were stuffed.

“Thanks for the pancakes Ma,” Ford smiled.

Stan followed with a, “Thanks Ma.”

“You’re welcome boys,” Ma Pines smiled back. “Now Filbrick, give the boys what we discussed.”

Filbrick did as requested and reached into his wallet. He pulled out a few bills and handed them to the twins. “This is for that arcade you two have been wanting to play at,” he informed sternly. “Try not to spend it all on something stupid.”

Each twin looked over the five dollars in ones in their hands. They couldn’t believe their father was willing to part with ten dollars for them. And he was allowing them to just spend it on arcade machines. Their excitement couldn’t be contained for long.

“Wow, Thanks Pa,” Ford praised politely.

“This is awesome. Thank you,” Stan practically jumped out of his seat.

Filbrick just huffed again. “You better get going before I change my mind,” he demanded.

The twins jumped out of their seats. They said and waved their goodbyes as they ran out the door. The arcade was pretty far from their house, but they reached it soon enough. The first thing they did, was exchanged their dollars into quarters.

“What do you want to do first?” Ford asked.

“How about that one,” Stan pointed to one of the old arcade cabinets with flashing lights.

“Looks fun to me,” Ford agreed.

They inserted their quarters and began to play. They did this throughout the day with various cabinets and games. A few even gave tickets for small prizes at a counter. Stan managed to hit the jackpot on one game, earning him quite a few tickets.

“What are you going to get with all those?” Ford asked Stan who was looking at the prize counter.

“I don’t know yet. What would you get?”

Ford scanned over the random items and toys available. The only thing that really caught his eye was a plush owl. “That owl over there is kind of cute,” he pointed it out to Stan.

Stan nodded and turned to the guy behind the counter. He pointed to the plush and said, “Can I get that owl over there please.”

The guy behind the counter retrieved the owl plush and handed to Stan.

“Thanks,” Stan said with a nod of his head. He turned his attention back to Ford and handed him the owl. “Here Sixer. Happy birthday.”

Ford looked back and forth between Stan and the owl. “But those were you tickets Stanley, why did you waste them on me?”

“I didn’t waste them, I got you something. Besides, all I wanted was this car.” Stan pulled a small metal car out of pocket. He allowed Ford to look over it for a few seconds before placing it back in his pocket. “So happy birthday.” He placed the owl into Ford’s hands before he had a chance to object.

Once the owl was in his hands, he realized how soft it was. It was also a lot cuter up close. He couldn’t help but smile down at it. His smile only grew when he looked back up at Stan. “Thanks Stanley.”

“You’re welcome,” Stan flashed his own smile.

The two left the arcade after quite a few hours at it. They realized they had skipped lunch, but they weren’t all that hungry. The journey home seemed shorter as the two walked into the house, Ford with his new owl toy clutched to his chest.

“Welcome home boys,” Ma Pines greeted from the kitchen. “You two must have been having fun since you skipped lunch. And what is this cute little thing?” She motioned towards Ford’s owl.

“Stanley won it at the arcade,” Ford explained. “He gave it to me as a birthday present.”

“How kind of you Stanley,” Ma Pines ruffled Stan’s hair lovingly, causing him to chuckle at the nice gesture. “Dinner isn’t ready yet, so you still have some time to play in your room.”

“Ok Ma,” The twins said and went to their room.

“Want to exchange gifts now?” Stan asked when they stepped through the doorway.

“You got me something else?” Ford was surprised.

“Well this,” Stan gestured at the owl, “was spur of the moment. And this,” he went to the edge of their bunk and shoved himself under it. A second later he pulled out a small package. “This is your actual present.” He handed the package to Ford.

Ford was about to take it from him before he remembered he needed to grab his gift to Stan. “One second,” he held up one finger for emphasis and went to his side of the dresser. He opened of his drawers and pulled out his gift. He handed his to Stan and said, “This is for you.”

The two exchanged their gifts and examined them for a bit. Stan gave his a shake, trying to see if he could guess what it was.

“You should go first,” Ford suggested. “I already have my owl.” He gave the owl a small squeeze when he mentioned it.

“How about we open them at the same time?” Stan offered.

“Just go Stanley,” Ford encouraged.

Without further argument, Stan said, “Ok,” and began to rip apart the wrapping paper. It didn’t him long to have the paper was completely removed to reveal what was inside. A huge smile spread across his face. “Wow, a new car model. Thanks Sixer.” Stan reached over and gave his brother a quick hug.

“You’re welcome Stanley,” Ford returned the hug.

“Hey, do you want to help me put this one together later?” Stan asked excitedly.

Stan’s excitement was contagious. Ford was practically bouncing when he answered, “Yeah, that would be fun.”

“Awesome. Your turn Sixer.” Stan pointed at the gift he had given Ford.

Ford passed Stan the owl for safe keeping while he opened his gift. He was much slower and more methodical when it came to unwrapping his present. He could tell it was killing Stan to not to tell him to hurry up. A huge smile spread across his face when he finally got it opened. “You actually got me the science book I’ve been wanting,” he practically shouted.

“Of course. I knew you would like some nerd book,” Stan joked.

Ford playfully punched Stan’s arm before giving him a small hug. “Thanks Stanley. Hey, maybe I can read this to you someti-”

“No thank you,” Stan quickly cut in. “But you can read it to this guy,” Stan offered, handing Ford back the owl. “I think he would appreciate it.”

Ford just laughed and accepted the owl.

“Dinner’s ready,” Ma Pines called from the kitchen.

“Last one down does birthday dishes,” Stan declared and took off running.

“Hey, you got a head start!” Ford called after him as he scrabbled to the kitchen. Somehow, he reached the kitchen the same time as Stan.

“How about we call it a tie.” Stan offered.

“Ok,” Ford nodded.

The two sat at the table and quickly at their meal. After everyone was done eating, Ma Pines brought the cake out of the fridge. She placed the correct number of candles onto the cake and had Filbrick light them with his lighter.

“Happy birthday boys, now blow out the candles.” Ma Pines cheered.

Each twin took a big breath and blew out the candles. They looked the candles over, making sure they extinguished every flame. Ma Pines cut them each a relatively large piece of cake, which they quickly dug into. When everyone was done with the cake, the twins made quick work of the dishes. It had gotten late when they returned to their room. They got ready for bed and laid down in their respective bunks. Ford decided to read some of his new book before going to sleep, so he had the owl in his arm, the book in one hand, and a flashlight in the other.

“Are you reading that new book I got you?” Stan asked from his bottom bunk.

“Yes,” Ford replied still reading.

“Maybe you should read out loud. You know, so your owl can enjoy it too,” Stan offered, trying to hide his true motive.

Ford stifled a laugh at Stan’s obviousness. He knew Stan was to proud to admit he wanted to listen to Ford read, even if it was a science book. “Ok Stanley, I’ll read so the owl can listen too.” He began to read aloud from his book. He eventually heard the soft breathes of Stan’s snores, signalling he had fallen asleep. Ford let out a soft chuckle and continued to read to himself now. He ended up dozing off not long after Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Pic/Fic Link: http://thegravityfalling.tumblr.com/post/143499568934/day-27-on-their-birthday-stan-and-ford-celebrate


End file.
